A Genin life
by snogboxwibblywobbly
Summary: I hate doing summaries but here is a small explaination....What if there is a new teammate in team 7? And she's trying to upstage Kiba! Read!
1. Team 7

**Hello everyone!! Since I have writer's block on _'There was a girl,' _and _'The american dragon has a partner,'_ I decided to start a small other story until I manage to throw away this STUPID DUMB MEAN BLOCK!!! I''m telling you people, blocks are evil!! They hate me to my worst!! But don't worry! I WILL NOT ABADON THOSE STORIES FOR THE WORLD!! Please don't make me repeat that...I'm hoping the bold capitalized letters will make it clearer...(sweatdrops) I really need to get counciling...**

**Anyway heres the small short story!!! Kiba rocks my socks!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of their characters...I just use them as toys!! (Enter maniacal laughter)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A young girl around the age of fifteen sat under a near by old tree, the silent pounding of rain on the light green grass the only life that surrounded the young girl. She was stiff as a board, just watching the rain fall silently, until a small movement moved her head to look down at her lap.

On her damp lap, laid a small golden retriever puppy. Her best friend and training partner who stuck with her on this cold raining afternoon. She put her hand ontop of the puppy's head. A small comfort like she was telling him she wanted to stay out a little longer. The puppy put his head down back on her thigh and blinked back the rain that was slowly dripping down it's soaked forehead.

There was always something about the rain that made the young girl want to sit and just watch it, like the rain held some kind of secret that was just begging to be discovered. Except, when she stares at the falling moisture, the secret remains unclear, and she is left in the thinck thoughts in the back of her mind.

She looked up at the dark cloudy sky and confirmed that it was going to rain for some time now. With a small drawn out sigh, she placed her hand on the patiantly waiting pup's head and blinked her light green eyes. A signal to tell him that it was time to go. The puppy raised to his four paws and the young girl shotrly followed after, raising her arms to the air to stretch the stiff limbs.

The puppy let out a small bark, causing the young girl to look down at him, a smile coming to her thin features.

"Good boy." She spoke, her voice as soft as the rain padding on the grass. But the puppy heard it and wagged it's small tail, rippling through it's small muscular body.

Without another word, the young girl slowly treked away from her spot under the old tree, heading towards her village. The Konoha village.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ne, Sierra-chan!"

The young girl looked up from her spot on the ground, smiling as she waved towards her blonde teammate, Naruto Uzamaki who just rested on the tree over her head.

"Good morning Naruto-kun!" She greeted back and the blonde's grin reached from ear to ear, before jumping down to the spot next to her. She smiled more and crossed her arms over her chest, giving him a questioning stare. The blonde was thirty minutes early then the time her team was supposed to be meeting on the bridge. It was a little unnerving. "Er...you're early Naruto-kun?...Why?"

Naruto smirked and thrusted his fist into his chest. "I'm going to beat Sasuke-teme here before he comes--"

Sierra bit the bottom of her lip, cutting the blonde off by clearing her throat. She pointed behind the blonde, rubbing the back of her neck to hold back the feeling of laughing in front of his face.

The blonde whirled around and there, leaning on the railing was Sasuke Uchiha with his arms crossed over his chest, his black eyes staring at the ground in a permanate scowl. He arrived on the spot before Sierra did. And that was a full thirty minutes ago.

Naruto's jaw dropped and he pointed an accusing finger at the Uchiha, screaming, "YOU CHEATED -TEME!!"

"Hn." was the reply the blonde got, making him even angrier.

Before tha blonde could speak anymore, a puppy launched itself at the unsuspecting blonde's ankle, bitting down as hard as he could. There was a moment of tense silence, and Sierra, being the smart one, put her hands over her ears.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! IT'S EATING MY LEG!!"

All the bird's in a three mile radius, took off into the air, squaking about how loud human's could be in their language.

A sweatdrop appeared on the back of Sierra's head and she removed her hands from her ears, since the blonde was now trying to tear the puppy off his ankle by swinging his leg up and down hysterically. She feared for the puppies life instead of her teammates ankle, which at this point was beginning to pour with blood by the way he was swinging his leg repeatedly.

"Hikaru! Down!" Sierra ordered, and just like that, the puppy released his hold on Naruto's ankle, being thrown to the side, but from the long months of training, landed with perfect ease on the ground, prancing to his master a second later.

On the otherhand, Naruto was sitting on the ground, babying his sore ankle, an occassional, "I hate that dog, " being heard through his rivers of tears running down his face.

"Hn, Dobe." Sasuke voiced up, glancing his cold eyes over at the whimpering blonde. Part of him still couldn't believe he was paired up with the world's weakest nin in the whole village. It was only his cursed luck.

Naruto was to busy crying about his ankle, which by this point was spurting blood everywhere, and Sierra sighed, looking down at her training friend with a

'I-can't-believe-you-did-this-again', look.

"Ne! What's with all the yelling this morning? Don't you all know what time it is?" A familiar voice complained and Sierra lifted her head to see her other teammate, Sakura Haruno, walking across the bridge. By the way the young nin girl was rubbing her eyes, Sakura seemed to have not had a good nights sleep.

"Good morning Sakura-chan. Didn't sleep well?" Sierra asked, still ignoring the fact that Naruto's blood was spurting within inches of her sandals.

The pink haired girl shook her head and a long yawn proved the answer to her. "No, Mom was nagging about me not doing my chores because of our training. So she made me do all of them last night. I only had a couple of hours of sleep."

Sierra nodded and silently thanked the heaven's that she lived alone. That was one pro of not having any parents.She could forget about chores all she wanted.

Another yawn came from the florescent color haired girl and she asked no one in particular, "I wonder if Sensai is going to be late today? I want to go home early today."

Sierra gave her a deadpanned look and said, "I doubt it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sierra flipped out of the way of at least twenty shuriken, Hikaru jumping in to save her from a shuriken into her face by catching it with a growl.

"That's cheating Sasuke-teme!!!" Naruto yelled from the side lines as Sasuke charged towards the somewhat dazed short haired brunnette, who was pulling out a shuriken from her leg. Blood spurt out of the wound when she yanked it out, but she was to much in the heat of battle to notice the pain.She looked up and saw Sasuke charging towards her and knew she wouldn't be able to dodge any of his frontal attacks unless she wanted a shuriken lodged into her side. Kakashi-sensai wasn't kidding when he said that this was prelimenary death match. Why he was making the team do this was beyond Sierra's mind. All she knew was that she'd better start thinking lodgical or she will be severly hurt by the end of this battle.

Hikaru barked and she glanced down at him in a split second before nodding. It didn't take her a second to understand what the bark was for.

"Come on, Hikaru!" She ran towards Sasuke and just as they were about to collide, Sierra pulled back, Hikaru launching in front of her with his teeth bared. Sasuke didn't have a chance to pull back since he wasn't expecting Hikaru to launch at him. Instead, he ducked down, Hikaru still clamping his jaws on the front of his shirt collar, just as Sierra took the moment of confusion to deliver a round kick to Sasuke's head.

Sierra watched on as Sasuke flew backwards and flip in the air, landing on his feet. Hikaru landed with a thump on the grass, before launching at him again, this time his teeth bared towards Sasuke's shoulder. The puppy didn't want to actually hurt the Genin, since the pup knew that this wasn't anything life threatening that could hurt him or his master.

But Sasuke saw the pup launch at him and dodged the puppy before pulling out at least four kunai's throwing them at Hikaru. Suddenly a dark brown blur shot out in front of the dog, disappearing in front of Sasuke's eyes.

On the sidelines, Sakura gasped and she yelled, "Where'd they go?"

"I don't see them!" Naruto yelled out to know one in particular and Kakashi-sensai, who was watching the fight besides his two students, saw a fast blur of brown appear before disappearing near Sasuke.

"You all know of Sierra's speed. It has just doubled with the help of chakra in her feet." He voiced and Sakura looked over at him, finding it hard to miss the fight before her. She has never seen Sierra get so worked up from a spar with Sasuke. "But we can't see her, Kakashi-sensai!"

"That's the whole point." "Huh? What's that supposed to mean?Sensai I don't get it!" Naruto yelled, scratching the back of his neck.

Kakashi sighed inwardly and refrained from slapping his hand on his forehead. Naruto can be just as stupid as a rock sometimes. It's amazing how he can put up with the blonde.

Suddenly, Kakashi said, "If I were you Naruto I would duck, right about--" Too late. Sasuke slammed back first into naruto, the two of them being thrown about a foot away from where Sakura sat. "Sasuke!!" The Kuniochi yelled, seeing her long time crush being thrown like he was a peice of paper and jumped to her feet, about to run to his aid, when Kakashi threw his arm ut, stopping the girl from taking half a step.

"This battle isn't done yet." The Jounin stated and she gasped, before looking back over to where Sasuke and Naruto were. Naruto was laying on the ground with his butt in the air and circling circles for his eyes, but Sasuke on the other hand rose to his feet wiping a trinkle of blood falling from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.

He was mad. No worse then mad. He was homosuidal. No one and that means no one was going to get the better of Sasauke Uchiha and that went for some girl with her pet dog. Maybe he wasn't allowed to use any type of Jutsu, but he was going to show everyone how well his Taijutsu was.

Sierra panted as she stood hunched over some and Hikaru barked. She used most of her chakra on her top speed to be unseen but as expected when she thought of it the last minute, all she cared about was Hikaru and his safety.

She cleared her throat and stood up straighter, braceing the glare she was receiving from Sasuke as he looked over at her from the spot she threw him. Hikaru growled and she looked down at her pup. He hunched down so his chest hair brushed against the grass and his teeth gleamed in the sun. He wasn't backing down and knowing that, Sierra took a step back bringing her fists into a ready positions. Kakashi-sensai wanted to see them at their best and so they were going to show it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A slick gleaming kunai was poised under her chin as she stood in a defensive stance, panting like she had just ran a a hundred miles around in a circle. Technically she had, but it was all the more rewarding holding onto a kunai that was positoned under Sasuke's throat. They were tied, both of them positioned in the place to kill.

They were both panting and sweat beaded down their forehead, their forehead protector slipping down some on their forehead.

Tension could even be felt radiating off each of them, or that at least it seemed that way to Sierra. She didn't like the feeling either way. It made her feel like she needed revenge, and she had no reason to. She proved herself already in front of the whole team that she was capable of tieing up Sasuke Uchiha, the genin that was a prodagy to all the girl's in the village. Boy where all the girl's going to hate her for marking up his 'beautiful' face. She did give him a good enough punches square in the face. He did the same to her, so they were even, so she was happy.

"Alright you two, you both did well."

At first, Sierra didn't hear her sensai and stared down at Sasuke with narrowed eyes. There was something about the feeling he was radiating off him that made her feel that something dark was lurking in his features. It wasn't until she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder that she snapped out of her thoughts of what the dark feeling could be, and looked up at Kakashi-sensai, retracting her hand with a slight blush.

"Gomen." She apologized, rubbing the back of her neck and the blush excaladed with a loud yell from the loud mouth blonde on the sidelines, "You just kicked Sasuke-teme's ass!!"

"Naruto!" Sakura slammed her fist into the back of the said blonde's head for swearing in front of kakashi-sensai and also for saying Sasuke had his butt handed to him. Even if Sierra was a good friend to her, she wouldn't let Naruto get away with telling everyone that they know he was even with Sasuke.

Sierra smiled and Hikaru, who joined her at her feet a second ago, barked as he saw his torture toy, at least that's what Sierra thought, was being tortured again. She was the one that had to wrap up Naruto's ankle since she didn't want the bridge to become stained with more of his blood.

Realizing that she was still holding a kunai in her hand, she quickly discarded it in her ninja pack and asked, "Kakashi-sensai, are we done with training?"

The silver haired Jounin looked down at her and nodded, before turning towards the rest of his Genin's. He dismissed them and Hikaru jumped into her arms, with a bark. They both were tired and Hikaru clearly showed he didn't want to walk all the way home. She didn't say anything about the added weight in her wounded leg and yawned, rubbing the puppies head with a affectionate hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AWWW!! REVIEW please!! lol...**


	2. Princess sitting

**Hello everyone!! Can you believe I actually started a second chapter and put it up right after?! Hey! I'm so proud of myself!! Anyway, without much adue, here's chap two of _'A genin's life'_ !!!**

**Disclamer: Seriously, why do we have to put these things??If I did own Naruto, I would be making million's of dollars with them!! so...just to annoy me more, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! (goes to cry in a corner of woe)**

**Sasuke:Hn. Dobe.**

**Me: I'M NOT A DOBE!!!!...Just seriously dramatic...**

**Sasuke: Your still a dobe, dobe.**

**Me: AHHHHH!!!! KIBA-KUN!!!!! MAKE HIM STOP BEING MEAN!!!!!!!! (runs away to find Kiba)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Move over Hikaru, you takeing up more of the bed!" Sierra growled under her comforter, pushing her butt on the puppy's back to prove her point. Hikaru took up half the bed since he was sprawled out among the top of the blanket, making it impossible to move comfortably.

Glancing at the alarm clock on her nightstand, she growled. She still had three more hours to sleep. But her puppy wasn't making the last four hours to her willingly. It was either he didn't hear her, or he just didn't care that she was half way off the edge of the bed. She blamed it on the puppy spending time with Naruto. She reminded herself not to leave Hikaru in Naruto's line of sight by himself.

"Hikaru!! MOVE OVER!!!" Sierra slammed her butt into the puppies back with all her might and Hikaru yelped, falling to the floor with a yelp. Victory smelled good for Sierra, but before she could settle in better, a low growl made her sweatdrop. Aparently, Hikaru wanted his bed back.

The sound of yips and yells could be heard from the small apartment and an occassional sound of something crashing to the floor. The commotion woke up half of the apartment building and it lasted for about fifteen minutes, before things went quiet again, much to the apartment housees pleasure.

Sierra shivered on the freezing floor, bite marks and claw marks showing on her bare arms and legs. Hikaru laid on the bed triumphly, his head between his paws and his tail wagging, like he was gloating over his win.

"I swear you're the devils dog..." Sierra growled and Hikaru yipped in agreement, causing Sierra to sweatdrop, gloom settling over her fetal position as she shivered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sierra, can I ask you something?"

Sierra looked up at her old sensai, Iruka Umino, and a smile came to her face. She nodded receiving a nod from him.

"What's up Iruka-sensai?"

"I know that you have to meet with Kakashi-sensai today, but I just received this mission for you from the Hokage." Iruka-sensai handed her a scroll and her eyebrows furrowed, Hikaru letting out a yip from her arms. She didn't open it yet, keeping her eyes on Iruka.

"The thing I needed to ask you is if you would like to take someone."

Sierra's eyes widened for a moment before she smiled and motioned with her chin down at Hikaru."I'm fine with Hikaru."

Iruka nodded and gave a slight wave before walking away.

Sierra watched him for a moment, before looking down at the scroll in her hands, then at Hikaru,who's tail wagged slightly against her stomach. "Aren't you a happy camper..." He yipped and she rolled her eyes, opening the scroll before she dropped the puppy on 'accident'.

She was supposed to show around a young princess that was visiting the village from the hidden village of the mist. ((A/N: I'm not sure if there is a princess there, so kinda let me know in the review if anyone has info on the land of the mist!!))

"What!? Why am I doing this!!" She yelled outraged, receiving weird stares from the people walking past her, but she ignored them, ripping up the scroll. Hikaru jumped out of her arms and helped her rip up the pieces that happened to fall on the ground. Apparently he found it was fun to copy her, since he wagged his tail up at her, begging to be praised.

Looking up at the sun, she sighed. It was around the time she was given to go meet the princess at the Hokage's office.

"Come on Hikaru."

Hikaru yipped and followed her, prancing besides her happily, his tail still going a mile a minute.

Sierra envied him for being happy most of the time. It was mostly because he had everything he needed. Someone to love and a home to live in. Unlike her.

It didn't take the two nin's long to reach the Hokage's office and upon entering, she was immediately led into the Hokage's room by an ANBU officer. The door slammed shut behind her, causing Hikaru to jump into her arms and Sierra had to stiffle the jump it caused her.

"Sierra, I'm sorry if I disturbed your daily shedule this morning." Sierra quickly bowed on one knee before the Hokage and put her hand on Hikaru's back to hold him from launching at the Hokage with slobbery kisses. "It's fine Hokage-sama. I am a ninja, being at the villages mercy, as is, " She glanced at Hikaru, who wagged his tail, snapping his chocolate eyes on hers, "Hikaru."

The Hokage placed his wooden pipe in his mouth, clamping down on it to hold it in place as he looked down at the puppy. "Ah, I see you have taken in the stray puppy. I'm glad he has found a good home, but I am a bit concerned about your trust in him. He seems to have very little training."

"No! He's just fine! I-I mean he does everything I tell him to! I can trust my life to him."

"I see. That aside, the princess I have assigned to you should be here shortly. I expect you to show the hospitality of the the village. I am trusting you to this task and only you."

"I-If I may, Hokage-sama, why me? Shouldn't Chuunin level nin's show the princess around?" Sierra asked, slowly looking up at the Hokage

"The princess has specifically announced that she would like a girl around her age to show her around. Since my first thoughts of who to accompany her around was you," _'I wonder if this has to do with the fact that I accidentally blew up his office with a exploding scroll when I was in the academy had to do with the thought...'_ Sierra thought silently to herself, unable to stop the sheepish grin from appearing on her face. "I have talked to Kakashi-sensai and he has agreed to this mission for you. He thinks that you are mature enough to take it." For some reason, Sierra could've sworn the Hokage strained on the word mature, but of course it could've been her imagination.

"Lord Hokage, the princess has arrived." Sierra slowly got to her feet at the door opening, along with the Hokage. "Very well, send her in Raidou." Raidou, the one who opened the doors, nodded his head in, before walking fully into the room as he opened the door.

Sierra scooped Hikaru in her arms and glanced down at him for a few seconds when he slightly licked her cheek, but looked away when a young girl wearing a dark blue, almost black, kimono walked into the room, flanked by two Hidden Of The Mist chuunins. It didn't take a genious to tell that the way the young girl's face looked sweet at first, but below that sweet exterior was something bitter and sour. Hikaru even growled lowly and sneezed into Sierra's arm. She could understand what Hikaru was feeling. Sierra already was dreading accompanying the princess.

Just as if the Princess could hear her thoughts, dark green eyes snapped onto hers. Sierra jerked back in surprise and Hikaru growled lowly again, the green eyes snapping onto him in her arms. She tightened her grip on the Retrivers, narrowing her eyes at the princess. She didn't like the fact that a spoiled bratty princess should even look at Hikaru without respect.

"Princess Minako, It is an honor to have you visit Konoha. I do hope that your stay here will be to the uttmost enjoyment." the hokage spoke, drawing the princess's attention away from the young Genin,to Sierra's appreciation.

The princess bowed slowly and a soft voice came out of her mouth, not surprising Sierra. Of course she would act polite, just until she was left alone with someone who was important. "I am glad that my father, has allowed me to enjoy myself here while he stays here for the time being."

The Hokage gave a slight bow to the princess before turning towards Sierra, addressing her. "Princess Minako, meet our young Genin, Sierra Kamiya and accopanying her, is Hikaru. She will be accompanying you throughout the village.You have requested a young girl around your age, Sierra is a good example of your request."

Sierra bowed slightly and the princess stood still, eyeing her. Like she was a toy that a young child decided wasn't good enough.

"Very nice to meet you, Sierra, Hikaru."

Sierra cringed inwardly and wasn't instructed to talk back.

"She is at your every word until you are to leave the village. Please enjoy Konoha fully, princess." The Hokage bowed slightly again and Sierra could've sworn she saw him look at her warily. But again, it could've been her imagination...again.

Princess Minako turned towards Sierra and said, "If you wouldn't mind, I would like to go see the marketplaces of the village."

Sierra nodded and Hikaru jumped out of her arms, padding forward, stopping to look at the princess, stopping in front of Sierra's legs. At least Sierra had some manners and motioned for the princess to go first out of the room.

The princess walked passed her and Sierra sweatdropped at the missing copliment of thanks. This was definately going to be a long mission.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So...how'd ya like it? Show me some love...unlike a certain raven haired genin...so mean! (goes to cry in corner)**

**fanofonepiece**


	3. Doomed life

**Ello my friends..I mean readers!! It didn't take me as long as I expected this to be. I started right after i finished chap 2! So...how y'all like A genin's life so far.. don't worry, Sierra's action will be up soon and you can see some hot romance!!!**

**Sasuke: Hn. Dobe. You can't say that on a T rated story.**

**Me: Can to, chicken butt!!!! Stop being mean!**

**Sasuke: Hn. Keep calling me chicken butt or I'll sic my fangirls at you.**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! NOT THE FANGIRLS!!! (Runs away from Sasuke, fearing for life.)**

**Sasuke: Hn. Dobe. Fanofonepiece does not own Naruto. And there will be no hot romance.**

**Kiba: Why'd ya have to ruin their dreams?At least not yet there isn't, but you totally just crushed their dreams, man.**

Sierra's feet seemed to have a pulse of there own as she was forced to go to every single store in Konoha. The princess seemed to have a thing for window shopping and by the way she continued to walk to store after store, she wasn't going to let up for a long long time.

Hikaru, who was hanging in Sierra's arms, tired out long ago, to the point he whimpered when he set a paw on the ground.They've been walking for hours!

Sierra dismissed the thoughts of knocking the princess out and blame it on a nearby falling plant pot so many times, she lost count after three hundred, but even if she tried to do any harm about to the princess, her two Chuunin nins would decapitate her on the spot. Something that didn't need to come around at this time. She didn't want to lose her life so soon.

"Genin Sierra, what do you think of this dress."

Sierra's eyes widened and she could only stare at the princess in shock. It was the first time that she even talked to her, nevermind the fact that she was asking for fashion tips.

Sierra looked at the light blue dress and really stared at it.It looked to be about up to knees length when on and showed a small cleavage area around the collar, but otherthan that, it was pretty. If Sierra was into such girly things like that.

Sierra looked at the princess for a minute before saying, "It's very pretty."

Suddenly, the princess drew her lip back in disgust and threw the dress on the floor like it had burned her. "Of course someone like you would like something so horribly disgusting." She looked Sierra up and down, her lip drawing back more.

Sierra could only stare in pure shock. What was wrong with her outfit? Her pants were light green and had one fully clothed leg and the other leg was short, up to the bottom of her hip. Her shirt was a dark green short sleeved shirt, almost like Tentens shirt, and covered every inch of her front area. They may have been alittle worn from the fact that most of her clothes were, from training from morning to dusk, but that was what a nin had to deal with.

She didn't have a chance to retort something back, since the princess walked past her, purposely stepping over the dress on the ground.

Hikaru whined and snapped his chocolate eyes on the trampled dress, making Sierra growl, "Spoiled no good-Why'd she have to throw it on the ground?"

Before Sierra caught up with the princess, she picked up the dress and quickly explained to the storeclerk that the princess didn't realize she'd stepped on it. the storekeeper only stared at her warily. Apparently from the look on his face, he saw the whole thing.

"Genin Sierra. You are to be my escort, not to be talking to storeclerks." The princess said haughtily when Sierra caught up to her. Her jaw dropped and it took Hikaru to let out a yip to stop her from slamming her fist into HRH's face. This princess was really drying her patience. When will she be able to go home and rest up for tommorrow? Unfortunately, she had to be out with the princess...again...for every day this week.

"I apologize for making you wait." She gritted out. It took her everything from succeeeding in hurting the princess with the, I'm-so-much-better-then-you, look the spoiled witch((A/N: Believe me, I would've put the other word that rhymed with witch...but this is only T rated...Sorry)), shot back at the Genin.

"Hmph. I shall let the Hokage know about your little 'missing in action' just recently." Sierra's back prinkled with a visible shudder. This witch was gonna die!!

"Sierra-chan!" She let out a loud 'eep!' throwing her hand down, that just a second ago was raised up at the back of the princess' head, and whirled around at the voice. Naruto and Sakura stood behind the shocked teen and she yelled, "Sakura-chan! Naruto-kun! What are you two doing here!?" Sakura and Naruto stared at her wierdly, since the girl basically yelled a little to loudly.

"Uh, kakashi-sensai told us that you would be around the village somewhere, and it was a little wierd without you training with us." "Yeah, we wanted to see what ya were doing." Naruto finished before Sakura could and Sierra smiled at the two. "I'm--" Suddenly a hand flew in front of her face and a authoritive voice ordered, "Talking with your, "The princess, who's hand now occupied the space in front on Sierra's face, looked the two genins up and down. "friends. You are watching me, are you not, _Genin _Sierra." She made the word Genin sound like a disgusting word. Let's just say that didn't go over well with Sakura from the moment the princess looked her over.There was nothing wrong with her clothes! If anything, they were the second most fashionable in the whole village, at least, that's what she thought.

Sierra cringed inwardly. What the princess asked, wasn't a question. More like a 'if-you-don't-listen-your-in-big-dookey-trouble. It was a fact no matter what Sierra wished wasn't true. She could get in trouble for not remaining on the mission.

"Sorry guys, but I need to focus on my mission. I-I'll see you guys in a couple of weeks." With that, Sierra turned around, the princess putting her hand down, but not until she made sure that her escort wasn't going to talk to the two friends she had.

"Huh, but we came down to se--"

"Naruto! Be quiet!" Sakura growled, slamming her fist into the top of Naruto's head. She was far angry and needed to release the anger. Naruto unfortunately being the one to get it.

"Come along, Genin Sierra." The princess sniffed, and Sierra hung her head in defeat. When was the pain going to end!?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sierra heard the sound of her alarm clock ringing over and over again, but she made no move to shut it off. Hikaru either. The two were literally unable to move, not that they wanted to try that it. Sierra couldn't even feel her feet or the fact that training until midnight, wore her muscles down. She needed to continue training Hikaru to prove that he was worth being a nin dog, even though he used to be a stray.

The alarmclock clicked off, the hour that Sierra set it for, passing. She could still hear the sound ringing in her ear. "Hey, Hikaru, go get me a peice of paper." She ordered and Hikaru moved his head, like he was saying, 'Pfft. make me.' Sierra sweatdropped. She should've knew better that the puppy wasn't going to move. He was more tired then she was. But Hikaru was doing well with training. That she was proud of.

Groaning from the strain in her legs, she slowly slid off the bed, really, really, really, rea-well you get the idea- she was moving really slow. Once she got off the bed, she shuffled towards her desk, but stopped when Hikaru's head shot up all of a sudden. Just as soon as Sierra shot around, a chuunin appeared in front of her. "The princess has noted you are drastically late, and I am ordered to retrieve you, without struggle." Before Sierra could even move, another Chuunin appeared behind her, grabbing her arms to her side.

Hikaru sprang to his feet and barked, lundging towards the closest chuunin.His teeth latched into the back of the chuunin's shin, just as Sierra slammed the heel of her foot into the Chuunin holding her, foot. The chuunin let out a yell and with one swift movement, slipped behind the chuunin during the moment he let her go.Slamming her hand into the back of the chuunin's neck, she flipped over to the next chuunin, using the falling chuunin's shoulder for leverage.

The chuunin never saw the kick coming, to busy trying to get Hikaru off of his shin. He fell backwards with a yell, laying on Sierra's bed unconcious.

Silence filled around the room and it lasted for a couple of minutes before a loud, "OW!!!!!" filled the air. Sierra made her way across the room with a yell, holding each of her muscles as fast her hands could go.

After she got over the fact that the quick movement hurt her sore muscles more, she turned towards the Mist chuunin and screamed, "WHO THE HELL COMES INTO A GIRL'S HOUSE LIKE THAT!!!!!!!"

She looked over at Hikaru as he growled in agreement, snapping his sharp teeth at the chuunin's face. He was daring the nin to try and wake up with him there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir, they tried to take me out of my house by immobilizing me! They shouldn't be able to do-"

"Would you like that your actions could cause a war among our village?"

Sierra snapped her mouth closed, looking down full of guilt. The Hokage bit down on his tabacco pipe, watching the young Genin closely. He could see the stress on her body just by the way that she was kneeling in front of his desk. Maybe giving this mission to her was too much for her. He began to doubt that his decision was wrong.

"Are you able to take this mission or, do you feel you are not capable. I will not have a war breaking out from your mission being failed. You are to keep the Princess happy and have her time here enjoyable."

Sierra nodded her head amd kept her eyes down on the wood floor. She wished that Hikaru was standing right next to her, to make her feel alittle better, but he was forced to be held outside the Hokage's room. One of the ANBU officers were holding him for her. It was wierd without having the puppy next to her. She's become so much used to the puppy next to her that it felt like she was missing something.

"Forgive me, sir, I-I'll complete this mission to it's full extent, without any excuses." Sierra still didn't look up at the Hokage. Being scolded wasn't something she liked. A certain memory of Iruka-sensai yelling at her when she first became a Genin, because she used the new academy students as moving targets. It wasn't her fault that the kids agreed to do it...although she shouldn't of done it in the first place, but she also didn't know that one of them would tattle on her. They should've moved before the shuriken collided into the boys behind. Served him right!

"This is your last chance Sierra. If you fail this mission, I'll be forced not to give you anymore solo missions."

Sierra's eyes widened and her stomach plopped into the bottom of her feet. How was she supposed to show the village that she wasn't some forgotten orphan no one cared about. Being abandoned at a early age, she saw the way that people looked at her when she forced herself to do odd jobs for money to stay off the street. They had no hope for her to survive, or at least to be something. She was going to show them that she could, and if solo missions showed she was progressing, then that was what she was going to do.

"I won't fail." She replied.

The Hokage smirked and she didn't see it, before he dismissed her.

Once Sierra stepped out of the office, Hikaru, who was gnawing at the ANBU's wrist gaurd to let him go, snapped his head up, barking loudly. To the ANBU's relief, he was able to let go of the puppy and inspected the damage caused by the puppy's teeth.

Hikaru leap towards Sierra and she crouched down, running her hands down the puppy's back. He jumped up so his feet was resting on her shoulders, furiously licking her cheeks. "Good boy! Down! Okay I wasn't gone that long!"

The puppy paused on licking her face for a second and barked in disagreement. Sierra smiled and continued to let the puppy lick her face. The puppy must have felt the wierd feeling that she did in the room.

"Sierra-san, the Princess is waiting for you."

Sierra looked up at her name called and she nodded at the ANBU, letting out a quick thank you. She picked Hikaru up, stopping his constant licks with a quick word, before walking towards the door that lead to the hallway.

It didn't take her long to reach where the princess was waiting and clentched her teeth closed.

"Hmph. Take me to the training grounds. I want to see how you Genin's train." The princess snapped before Sierra was able to go even a foot near her.

"But we'll disturb--"

"Genin Sierra, do you look like you're in the position to be giving me-The princess of the village of the hidden mist-orders." Sierra snapped her mouth closed. The princess sure made sure that she knew who she was.

"No."

"Then you will take me to the nearest training ground."

Hikaru jumped out of Sierra's arms and he sneezed into the ground. _'Yep.I hate her too...'_ Sierra thought to herself, looking down at the golden pup. "Time waits for no one, not even me." The princess sniffed and Sierra nodded, walking ahead of the princess, Hikaru following closely to her legs. Looking around, Sierra spotted the Princess' guards take a nervous step away from her when she passed, the thought's of what happened earlier that morning running through their minds. A smirk came to the kuniochi's face. Sweet sweet victory.

During the whole walk towards the nearest training grounds, which happened to be team 8's, the princess was silent, but Sierra couldn't help but notice that each time she looked at the princess, she had her nose up in the air and a sour look cross her face every so often. Part of her wondered what the princess was thinking, the other part...well let's just say it was to graphic for little children.

The sounds of training broke the silence and Hikaru barked, before trotting a couple of steps ahead of Sierra. He was telling her that someone was just ahead of them. Sierra nodded and the puppy yipped, running back towards her. The pup was a wierd one, Sierra had to admit.

"This is where Team 8 trains, but I don't think tha-"

"S-sierra-chan?"

Sierra looked up at her name being barely whispered and saw Hinata Hyuuga walking towards her. Bowing politely, Sierra explained why she was there with complete and total strangers. "Good evening, Hinata-chan. Sorry if I'm unexpected, but the Princess here wanted to see how Genin's t-"

"I hope you won't mind." The princess interupted and Sierra visibly slumped forward. She was doing the explaining, not the dumb princess!

Hinata blushed at being spoken to by one of the strangers and began to do the nervous things with her index fingers ((A/N: You all should know what she does. She does it often when she's embarrassed in front of naruto.)). "I-I don't mean to b-be rude b-b-but it's not up t--"

"Then who is in charge? I'd like to see a first hand look at how Genin's in your village train." Hinata's pale eyes widened and Sierra quickly interjected. The Princess gave Hinata the same malice that she recieves, just by looking at the shy child. "Hinata-chan, can you get Kurenai-sensai for me?"

"You do not think that I'd come when one of my student's isn't present?" A voice interupted and Sierra turned around to regaurd, Kurenai, Shino, and Kiba, who must've seen the whole exchange from the princess to Hinata. Sierra wasn't paying attention to the sounds of them training, to preoccupied by the sense that the princess was starting trouble.

"Kurenai-sensai," Sierra bowed, "I didn't mean to disturb your training I--"

"Are you the one in charge of this girl?" Sierra sweatdropped and Hinata jumped at the malice in the princess' voice towards her.

Kurenai-sensai looked surprised also and gave Sierra a quick look that said, why-did-you-send-this-brat-to-me. Somehow, Sierra didn't think she was going to live out of this horrible embarrassment for the rest of her life.

"Yes, I am. And you will address me as Kurenai-sensai." Apparently, Kurenai-sensai had her malice to. This was really going to go so horribly wrong on Sierra's part. Her whole life was basically in the snobby princess' hands and everything counted on this meeting. Life was definately not good.

The Princess, hearing the malice in Kurenai's voice, evened the Jounin with a level headed stare. "I hope you do know that be the princess of the hidden village of the mist, you are out of your place to be giving me an attitude." Kurenai's eyes widened more and Sierra's slump increased. "You do know that my father, the king of the hidden village of the mist, is expecting me to have all the hospitality that the village has to offer. That includes you." Slump increased dramatically. "So I suggest, that if you do not wish to face the consequences of making me unhappy, you find your place very quickly." Sierra's upper body laid on the floor in a heap.

Kiba, Shino, and Hinata looked on at their sensai with wide eyes, the Jounin practically being slapped in the face by a much younger kid then them. It was a sight no one was going to forget in a very long time. Sierra on the otherhand was going to get in some much trouble from the Genin later, she could already feel her muscles starting to burn. Hikaru yipped and nuzzled his muzzle into her knee cap for support, but Sierra was in to much pain to notice it.

Kurenai-sensai opened her mouth...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MUHAHAHA!!! I leave you off with a cliffy!! I'm so evil! (someone in the background) cough-no she's not-cough**

**Any who, your just going to have to wait for chappy four for what happens next!**

**fanofonepiece**


	4. Princess troubles

**I'm back! I know you all were waiting for chapter 4 to come out and I apologize that it took me long!! I was grounded from the computer and couldn't type this up for a couple of days!! FORGIVE ME!! -sweatdrops- I really need counciling now...N/E ways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I really don't see the point in these...**

**Sauke:Hn. It's because you're not talented to even think us up. The people want to let everyone know that your a complete loser.**

**Me: YOUR SO MEAN!!! -takes out a large mallot- I'LL SHOW YOU A LOSER!! COME HERE SO I CAN KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO YOUR CHICKEN HEAD!!!!!**

**Kiba: While fanofonepiece goes and chases Sasuke, I'll say the disclaimer. fanofonepiece does not own Naruto.**

**Akamaru: Woof!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Recap:Kiba, Shino, and Hinata looked on at their sensai with wide eyes, the Jounin practically being slapped in the face by a much younger kid then them. It was a sight no one was going to forget in a very long time. Sierra on the otherhand was going to get in some much trouble from the Jounin later, she could already feel her muscles starting to burn. Hikaru yipped and nuzzled his muzzle into her knee cap for support, but Sierra was in to much pain to notice it._

_Kurenai-sensai's eyes narrowed dangerously, directing them toward Sierra and..._

...she cleared her throat. Sierra fainted, her knees giving out on her from all the knee shaking it was doing under the dangerous stare.

"Forgive me, Princess. I have not known you would be arriving to watch my team train." Kurenai stated, bowing at the princess. Liking the new change in the older women, the princess gave a slight nod, before turning on Sierra.

"Genin Sierra, why have you not notified this team that you were going to introduce me to this team today." Her jaw hit the ground. She didn't even know that they were! Choking sounds only came out of her lungs. She was to shocked to think of anything intelligent.

Hikaru looked up at her and whined some, before sneezing. He didn't like this lady one teeny tiny bit.

"S-sorry..princess..." Sierra mumbled, bringing her index finger up shakily. The princess sniffed and she walked a little bit away, snapping to one of the chuunin's. Team eight and Sierra watched as a chuunin appeared before her, unrolling a blanket on the grass. Once the chuunin placed the blanket down, he disappeared and the princess turned towards them. "Are you coming." It was more like an order and Kurenai gritted her teeth as the rest sighed.

"S-sorry Kurenai-sensai..." Sierra whispered, defeat evident in her voice. An apology may not help her, but at least it was something. Kurenai only gave her a lingering look as she walked past her. The look said everything. She was in serious trouble...

"Genin Sierra!" She urked to attention at the call and quickly walked towards the princess, stopping in front of her. "Y-yes princess?" "You were dawdling. I don't like dawdling." Sierra bowed her head, "Yes princess." "Good. Now that I know you understan what I'm telling you, sit down." Sierra grit her teeth and did as she was told. Hikaru sneezed again, this time slamming his nose into the grass, attracting Akamaru, Kiba's small white dog.Kiba noticed this and a frown appeared on his face. He didn't want the dog to become distracted while they trained.

Hikaru trotted over to Sierra's lap and crawled around until he laid down. Akamaru let out a yip and Sierra looked over at the dog duo. She looked up at Kiba and her eyes narrowed. The dog-boy was glaring at her. She could understand that he'd be mad, but the level of anger that was in his eyes were way to mean. Returning the glare, the boy sniffed looking away from her.

"What was his problem..." Sierra mumbled and Hikaru looked up at her,whining. She placed her hand on the pup's head to calm him. She didn't know why she got the glare, but whatever it was for, she knew that this boy was going to be a real pain in the neck.

Kurenai instructed her team what to do and the princess watched on silently with Sierra. Both of them knew that they had to remain quiet or team eight would get really really angry. More then the surprise they got when the two girls showed up.

Hinata was sparring with Kiba and when Sierra looked over at the princess, her eyes widened. The princess actually had some emotions in her after all. Her face held excitement and wonder. Sierra couldn't help, but smirk. Even though the princess acted like a total snob and basically a pain in the...er-neck, Sierra knew that she liked to watch fighting. A trait that even she enjoyed. Maybe there more to this snobby princess then meets the eye.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come along Genin Sierra." The princess instructed, and Sierra nodded, scooping up Hikaru. The pup yipped and licked her cheek at the movement, causing Sierra to smile some. "Good boy." She whispered, ruffling the fur ontop of his head playfully.

The princess started to walk further away from her and Sierra was just about to run to catch up to her, when her arm was yanked back."Don't think that today's little surprise will be forgotten." Sierra gulped. "When your mission is over, I'll have a talk with Kakashi-sensai about your punishment." Sierra's eyes widened into Kurenai's red ones. The Jounin was pissed and she was right in the middle of it. There was no where to run. "Y-yes, Kurenai-sensai..." She stared at the young Genin for a couple of minutes, before releasing her. Within seconds, Sierra ran towards the princess, fearing for her life if she stayed there any longer.

Sierra found her spot of few feet behind the princess and heaved a long silent sigh. Why was it that when she wanted to prove herself worthy in front of the other nin's in the village, she ended up getting them angry. Was her life really that worthless? No one seemed to need her.

The princess watched Sierra out of the corner of her eyes and she just watched her.

Hikaru whined softly, feeling the sad vibes coming off of his owner and lightly ran his light pink tongue over her cheek.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sierra yawned for the fiftieth time that morning, as she made her way down the semi-crowded street. She was supposed to be meeting the princess at the entrance of the village, wanting to explore the outside woods. Personally, Sierra didn't see anything interesting in the forest. You seen one forest, you seen the rest. The last time she went into a forest, she ended up having poison ivy, since Naruto decided it would be fun to try and trap Sasuke in a vine net. Instead, Sierra walked into it, trying to beat the living crap out a squirrel that thought it would be fun to steal her kunai from her bag. Who knew squirrels were that smart. But she did get Naruto back by putting the hugest raccoon in the whole forest, into Naruto's bed. She angered the creature before she left. Her all nighter paid off well when she saw Naruto in the morning at the bridge.

She yawned again at the thought of an all nighter. She was somewhat proud of herself since she only had at least three hours of sleep last night, since a certain nextdoor neighbor's dog wouldn't shut up. It took her slamming the nearest thing, which was a alarm clock, to slam and break against teh opposite side of the wall, waking up it's owner. But how someone could sleep with that mongrel barking was beyond Sierra. Hikaru remained quiet that night though and let her have some of the bed since he saw her stressened state. He usually stole the bed from her in the middle of the night, but last night he was gracious. Sierra knew that tonight again, she would have to wrestle for it, just to get even a quarter of the bed.

Hikaru let out a yip, avoiding having someone step on him and seeing her pup nearly stepped on, Sierra yelled, "Watch where your going tubby!" The man that she called tubby without looking at him, stopped short and snapped around, grabbing the back of her arm roughly. "What was that you little brat!?" Hikaru whirled around growling and Sierra didn't move. "You heard me," She slowly turned around. The man let out a choked gasp, seeing his death in the young girl's eyes, if he didn't let her go. "You nearly stepped on my dog. Apologize. Now." The man let go of her wrist and quickly bowed, yelling, "Sorry, I didn't mean to!" And with that said, the man ran off as fast as he could.

Sierra watched the man go, almost chuckling when he plowed through several people. Everyone she knew, knew that she wasn't a morning person. Kakashi-sensai even told her that she has great skills more in the morning than in the afternoon.

She looked down at Hikaru and bent down to inspect him. There seemed to be nothing wrong with him and seeing that he was fine, she stood up saying, "People should look where they're going damn it! Hikaru, up." She held her arms out and the puppy obeyed, jumping into her arms. They started walking again and Sierra found herself wondering how her team was doing. It's been three days since she seen them and she had to admit that she missed them. Even Sasuke for a change. Anything would be better then babysitting some egotistical princess for a week. She'd even train with her pervert for a sensai, Kakashi.

It only took her a couple of minutes to reach to gates of the village, where the princess was waiting. By the way that the princess snapped her eyes on her when she arrived, Sierra knew it wasn't going to be a good day.

"You are late."The princess snapped upon Sierra walking up to her. She gritted her teeth and bowed some. "Sorry..princess." The princess sniffed and motioned towards the two men on top of the gates and they nodded. A second later, the gates opened and the princess' chuunin appeared and disappeared right away. Sierra's eyebrows furrowed when she saw the two chuunin. From the last two days, the chuunin were the same one's that came to get her in her home. They were two different people. "Princess, did your father assign different body guards today?" The princess looked at her and gave her snobby look. "Why should you care." She urked with anger. See if she worried again!

"Let's get going. I want to see the whole village before I leave tommorrow night." An epiphany rang in Sierra's ears hearing the news. She couldn't wait until this day was over then she'll be relieved of escorting the snob around, free to go back and train with the team.

Hikaru snapped Sierra out of her thoughts and her eyes widened by how far the princess was ahead of her. She jogged towards the princess and heard the sound of the wooden gates closing behind her. Hikaru bound out of her arms and Sierra started the conversation, "Where would you like to see first, princess." Her answer was a sniff. "You're the one supposed to be escorting me. If you can't do your job right then you should've declined this mission." Sierra urked in anger again and again had to control the urge to throw something at the back of the snobby witch's head.

Silence filled around them as the continued on the road that lead towards the forest. Sierra sure wasn't going to start the conversation unless the princess wanted a kunai lodged into her head. Instead, Sierra looked down at her little companion and feeling a pair of eyes on him, Hikaru snapped his chocolate eyes up. Finding it was Sierra, his tail wagged a mile a minute behind him. She smiled and looked back over towards the princess. Some of her wondered if what happened yesturday as they were watching team eight train, was only a trick of the sun. The princess never showed so much emotion towards anything. It was sad really. Sierra never had so much trouble making friends with anyone, not that she wanted to make friends with the princess anyway now. The princess ruined her chance.

"You're lagging behind Genin Sierra." Sierra urked to attention and her eyes narrowed. Sierra pointed out, "You're only a couple of inches away from me." The princess's eyes narrowed and so did Sierra's as the princess whirled around. She was sick of being bossed around so much! Not even the Jounin's gave her lip about everything! The princess has worn her down until she was on her last nerve, and that last nerve just snapped. It was to early and only having four hours of sleep didn't help with the fact that she was doing nothing to do with the princess, but yet she was still getting lip about something stupid.

"You slack off far to much to have any responsibility towards anyone. Only slackers, slack off from their duties Genin Sierra. Slacking off must be a weakness that you can't defeat isn't it. That is why your always below me in rank."

"THAT IS IT!!" Sierra exploded,Hikaru jumping behind her legs. He sensed danger and wasn't going to stick next to her when she was mad.The princess reeled back from the outburst, but Sierra was just getting started speaking her mind. She was far to angry to just remain quiet anymore. "I HAVE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU ACTING LIKE YOU KNOW EVERY DAMN THING ABOUT ME! HERE'S A NEWS FLASH MISS SNOB! YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE IN THE WORLD! THERE ARE A MILLION OTHER PEOPLE WHO ARE AROUND YOU! OPEN YOU ROYAL EYES! NO ONE ISN'T BELOW YOU!THERE ALL ABOVE YOU BECAUSE YOUR A HORRIBLE PERSON!I'M A GENIN AND I COULD BE IN TROUBLE FOR NOT HAVING YOU ENJOY YOUR TIME HERE, BUT I'VE HAD WITH YOU! YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE A PRINCESS!?! THEN I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH ANYMORE OF THEM!!!"

The princess let out a gasp as Sierra finished, breathing hard. If the princess said one more thing, she wasn't going to be responsible for what she would do. Calming down a little by the look on the princess' face. "And another thing. I'm not a slacker."

The Princess didn't move or even blink, just stared at Sierra with wide eyes. Sierra took it as no one has ever yelled at her before. Maybe she'll get a reality check from her yelling at her. Someone had to do it sooner or later.

Sierra didn't relieve her narrowed eyes and watched the princess closely, daring her to say something. But the princess never said anything and never moved, not even when Sierra's breathing returned to normal. "I'm going back home. Your not even worth any of my time." Sierra spat, calling to Hikaru, before turning around.

"Is that what you think?" Sierra stopped in her tracks, but didn't turn around to acknowledge the princess. "That's what you think isn't it!? That I think everyone is below me? I-I never thought that!" Hikaru whinied some, smelling tears falling out of the princess' eyes and it didn't take Sierra long to hear the tears in the princess's voice.

"Then why do you do it." Sierra said, not moving.

"Because! That's the only way that someone will listen to me! All they listen to it the royal title I carry! Not me!"

Sierra scoffed. She had to fight for people to even get to notice her. The princess was noticed the moment she was born. It made it seem like the princess had a rougher life then she did. "Try being someone who didn't have the chance to be noticed." The princess snapped her mouth closed, but the tears ran down her face. "You think that by making everyone seem below you is a way to have people listen to you. Then you need to meet someone that is important to me. He tried everything to have people notice him and like him, but no one did. Your life was nothing compared to his. It's just a bug on my windshield."

"Your wrong!" The princess yelled and I heard her running towards me, before I took a quick step to the side. The princess flew forward, slamming into the dirt with a yell. "To slow." Sierra only said, staring at the princess with no emotion at all.

The princess shakily got to her hands and knees and screamed, "NO ONE KNOWS WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE A PRINCESS! NO ONE CARES ABOUT WHAT WE ARE LIKE, OR NEITHER DOES ANYONE JUST COME TO SEE US BECAUSE THEY MISSED US! WE HAVE TO BE TREATED ONLY WITH RESPECT AND NO ONE WANTS TO KNOW HOW WE ARE LIKE!! BECAUSE THEY ARE SCARED OF US! THEY ARE SCARED THAT WE COULD RUIN THEM BECAUSE OF WHAT WE WERE BORN INTO!!!"

The princess started to sob loudly and Sierra stared down at the princess' trembling form. It was no longer the same princess that she had escorted around and had to put up with. Now, it was a young girl who only wanted to be noticed. It all came clear to Sierra now. The princess only wanted to have friends and to have them actually not be afraid of her father's power. She was alone all her life and grew to become bitter and jealous of anyone that had friends or someone who cared about them. No wonder she snapped at her when Naruto and Sakura came to see her that day. She was jealous of the fact that they were her friends.

Hikaru looked up at Sierra as she looked down at him and then looked back at the princess in pity. Instead of annoyance, it was replaced with pity towards the girl.

"This is your first time that you actually showed who you really are."

The princess sobbed harder and a strong breeze flew from behind the two girls, throwing their hair forward.

The sounds of her sobs were carried forward and Sierra tucked some of her hair behind her ear, turning around some to look behind her.

"Princess," She called, taking a couple of steps towards her, and crouched down next to her. The princess heard the sound and looked up at Sierra to see a hand held out to her. Her eyes widened. "Come on, you wanted to see the forests right?" The princess stared at Sierra's hand and then looked back up at her face. "Why are you still taking me--" "Because you wanted to see it right?"Sierra interupted and smiled to show her that she was serious.

"But you s-said that--" "Look, I won't say it again, you can either stay on the ground or you can take my hand to look around the forest." Sierra made it seem like she was mad, but she did it in a way that the princess would know she wasn't. She held her hand out farther and the princess slowly took it, before Sierra hauled her to her feet. The princess didn't get her footing right away and stumbled forward, but Hikaru grabbed the back of her kimono and Sierra grabbed her shoulder. They stopped her from falling and the princess looked up at Sierra surprised. No one has ever helped her before like this. "You okay?" Sierra asked, helping her to stand up straigter and the princess could merely nod. "Good. Now let's get going, shall we, Hikaru?" The puppy barked and Sierra smiled more before looking at the princess, "You too?"

The princess blinked a couple of minutes before nodding slowly.

Suddenly, a loud voice yelled, "Your not going anywhere."

Hikaru whirled around and fell low to the ground growling at the intruding voice. "Princess! Stay behind me! Where are they Hikaru!" Sierra yelled, throwing the princess behind her. The princess held onto Sierra's back and Hikaru growled, shifting his head side to side, trying to locate the new smell.

"We masked our chakra, your little dog won't be able to find us!" The same voice yelled and Sierra narrowed her eyes, taking out a kunai from her bag."The hell! " She cursed, looking around for anything suspicious. Why would someone attack them right in the open? Attacking out in the open wasn't the ninja way, so why were they doing it!?

"What's happening!?" The princess yelled and Sierra glanced back at her. "We're being attacked!" She gasped before yelling, "I can go get help! The gate is a little ways way from here!" "No! Princess!" Sierra yelled, launching at the running princess. Just as Sierra's hand grabbed her arm, a kunai flew down right in front of them, colliding into the ground near the princess' foot. She gasped loudly and Sierra yanked her back, growling, "They could be anywhere! You don't run away like that!"

Hikaru barked, attracting Sierra's attention and just like that, four kunai's came directly at the two girls. "Hold on!" Sierra yelled, throwing the princess onto her back and disappearing with the girl on her back instantly. The kunai's darted into the ground where they just stood. Sierra appeared next to Hikaru in an instant and let the princess back on the ground yelling, "Show yourself!"

Men voices began to laugh all around them and Hikaru growled loudly at the side of Sierra. "They could be all around us!" Hikaru barked and shifted his head side to side again. For all Sierra knew, they could be severely outnumbered and considering that it was only her and Hikaru, they could be in a lot of trouble. They couldn't fight and protect the princess if there were so many of them. "Damn!" Sierra cursed again, looking around for somewhere to go. Out in the open they were sitting ducks, but if she could get into the forest, she might be able to have an advantage."Hikaru! Into the woods!" She ordered, pulling the princess back on her back, before dashing off towards the foliage, Hikaru bounding in front of her.

"What are you doing!? They could be in there!" The princess yelled, and Sierra nodded. " That's what I'm hoping!" The princess' eyes widened and just as she was about to close her eyes, she felt herself being twirled around as Hikaru barked. The sounds of Kunai hitting flesh and metal sounded off the barks of trees and the princess noticed that they stopped their pace. "Huh?What--" A horror filled gasp escaped the princess' mouth as she looked down at the reason why they stopped. Three kunai had peirced into the front of Sierra. Those kunai were meant for her and she knew it. "Sierra!"

Sierra spit out the blood that was in her mouth and she said, "I know who are..attacking us."

"Stop! You can die!! Put me down now!!"

"Can't do that princess." Was all Sierra said, before she pulled out the closest kunai that was lodged into her right shoulder. Hikaru, who had caught a kunai in his mouth, dropped the kunai he had and let out a deep dark threatening growl.

"Bastards.." Sierra growled darkly, her ligt brown eyes flashing gold. She was mad, no homosuidal, forget angry. She knew had tried to attack them. The very same people who were supposed to protect the princess!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ooh!!! A cliffie!!Oh I love doing these things! You all just have to wait until I get the next chappy out.. --dodges a kunai that Sasuke threw at her-- which will hopefully be soon if I don't get killed before that...--dodges another-- darnit! I shouldn't have hit him with the hammer!!! KIBA-KUUUUUUUN!!!!**


	5. My duty to protect a friend

**Yaay!! I didn't die...just got a least a couple of new peircings...from very sharp things...that happened to be coming from...a certain raven...CHICKEN BUTT HEAD!!!!!!! N/e ways, I still got a couple of hits with my mallot (enter very loud maniacal laugh) I hope I gave the stupid head brain damage! That's what he gets for messing with the GREAT FANOFONEPIECE!! --someone in the background-- cough loser cough. I HEARD THAT!!! COME HERE!!! (takes out large malot again) YOU ALL GO SMASH SMASH!!!**

**Kiba: (sweatdrops) Do I really have to be in this room?This girl scares me...**

**Someone in the background: Just do the disclaimer...**

**Kiba: Fine whatever, but if this girl comes within ten feet of me with that over grown hammer, me and Akamaru are quitting. fanofonepiece does not own Naruto.**

**Me: SMASH SMASH!! ENJOY!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What do you mean you can't!! Do you want to die!! Put me down!!"

Sierra removed another kunai, this time it was lodged in her ribs. Blood squirted out of the deep wound and just by the way it felt, Sierra knew that it will need stitches, that is, unless the three of them die out here, then there won't be any need for stitches.

With one quick jump, Sierra disappeared and reappeared on a large tree branch farther into the forest, Hikaru in her arms. She picked up the dog when she infused chakra in the soles of her feet to make her speed triple. But she could feel her strength wearing thin. If she continued to use her speed she won't be of much use to anyone.

"Princess.The people who are attacking us, are your chuunin body guards! Why did your father change them!?!"

The princess gasped and she stuttered, "H-he didn't!"

"Then why don't you have the ones from the last few days!?"

"I-I don't know! I-I left with them and then they disappeared like before! I-I thought that they were goingto go o-on ahead!"

Sierra's eyes widened and she took the princess off her back. "They must've been attacked before they reached the gates! Why didn't I know that!" Hikaru jumped out of her arms and threw his nose in the air. Hikaru caught scent of someone coming towards them. He growled lowly and bared his teeth, a sure sign to Sierra, enough to have her whip out another kunai. "Get behind me princess!And what ever happens, don't move!" The princess could only nod and hold onto Sierra's sleeve, afraid that she'd fall off the tree.

"Those Chuunin we took care of were to easy. Apparently the king hasn't anticipated an attack from anyone with Konoha nins around."

"To bad that the Konoha village will be the reason the Mist lost a valueable royalty."

Voices echoed off the trees and Hikaru barked, just as a blur shot in front of Sierra, a swift kick slamming into her stomach. Sierra could feel her rib cage creek from the force inside of her and blood coughed out of her mouth as she flew backwards into the tree.

"SIERRA!!"

Hikaru launched himself at the blur that showed up behind the princess and the princess screamed as blood sprayed in front of her. Sierra stood in front of her, a kunai lodged into her collarbone. It wold've been a fatal wound inflicted into the back of the princess' head if Sierra didn't take the hit for her.

Hikaru bit hard into the neck of the man in back of the princess and the man let out a gurgled yell, scratching at Hiaru's jaws, but the pup wasn't letting go. "Don't LET GO HIKARU!" Sierra yelled and the pup's loud growl bacame even louder, biting more into the man's juglar. The man let go of the kunai that was in Sierra's collar, his face twisting in pure horror as blood sprayed down the front of the shirt. He stumbled backwards with a yell and just as his foot fell off the branch, Hikaru released his hold, kicking off the man's chest.

The princess screamed again as Sierra doubled over from the amount of blood lost on her wound and she let out a long grunt. Hikaru yipped, running over to his fallen master and the princess screamed, "Sierra!!!!!"

It hurt, that much Sierra would admit and the wound hit the muscle in her left arm, tearing it.She couldn't feel her left arm and the kunai that she held in it slipped out of her hand. She fought to keep her world from spinning. She can't faint on the princess or the both of them would die. From what she saw a couple of minutes ago, there were three more men somewhere hidden in the trees. She struggled to get to her feet and the princess gasped, grabbing ahold on the Genin's shoulders to steady her. "What do you think your doing!!"

"Going to protect you..."

"That's not what your supposed to do!! It's not your duty!"

"It is, when your protecting a friend."

The princess' hands fell from Sierra's shoulders and her eyes widened. A smile came across Sierra's lips and she glanced down at her puppy, noticing the other man's blood dripping from his jaws. "Good boy." She whispered, before she spun around and held the kunai in her right hand close to her chest. Hikaru jumped in front of her, his teeth bared and the back of his neck hairs raised up. It made him look like a rabid animal with the blood dripping from his jaws to top it all off.

"I will protect you, at the cost of my own life." She growled, remebering the same exact words that Kakashi-sensai used when they went on their first huge mission. Hikaru's growl grew louder and reading that as a sign another one was approaching, Sierra saw the blur before it reached her. She swerved to the left and with all her might, she twirled around, roundhousing the blur in a second. The action caused for her wounds to splurt out blood, but her foot hit the mark, slamming into one of the attackers stomach, sending him flying into a nearby tree.

"Hikaru!" Sierra yelled, launching into the air. Using only one arm, she launched a dozen kunai's towards the man she kicked, Hikaru being launched with the kunai's also, his teeth bared. The man let out a yell as Hikaru came towards him, before he disappeared. Hikaru whirled around so he kicked off the tree and jumped back towards Sierra. He landed on the branch in front of her and just as his paws touched the wood, a blur appeared in front of the princess, yelling, "You shouldn't leave the one your protecting alone!" The princess screamed and Sierra launched herself towards them just as the man raised a kunai in the air to bring down upon her head. Sierra disappeared and when she reappeared, her good hand reached up to catch the kunai. She felt the metal peirce through her palm and through the back of her hand, but she ignored it, roundhousing the man in the head, enough for his face to slam into the branch. Blood splurted both from the man's face and from Sierra's hand as the girl twisted her body around to perform a axe kick, slamming the man's head back into the branch with so much force that the branch cracked under their feet.

The princess screamed as she started to fall, before Sierra grabbed her hand and disappeared, using her speed again. They reappeared on the next branch over and the princess was released. Hiakaru yipped as a kunai slammed into his side plundging towards the ground three feet below. "HIKARU!" Sierra screamed and launched herself downward, leaving the princess wide open for attack.

Hikaru fell in her good arm, before she jumped back up towards the branch where the princess was standing, having realized her mistake before any harm could harm her. "Hold him!" She yelled, handing the princess her companion, before putting her bloody hand on his head. "Don't let him move. This is going to hurt him alot." The princess looked up at Sierra frightened for a minute before she furrowed her eyebrows in determination, giving a small nod.

"Good boy...this will only hurt for a moment..." Sierra soothed, grabbing the deeply embedded kunai by it's handle. By the look of the way the kunai was embedded into his skin, the hit was intentional. He was protecting her from another kunai attack.His chocolate eyes bored into hers and he whimpered. "I know." She said, before tightening her grip on the kunai. She didn't know who this was going to hurt more, him, or her.

Sierra squeezed her eyes shut and with one swift pull, the kunai tore itself out of Hikaru's skin, eminating a loud yelp from the pup and he started to struggle in the princess' grip. But she held onto the pup tightly and squeezed her eyes shut as tears streamed down her face. It was the first time that she was ever involved in these kinds of things and she was scared. Not just for her life, but for the feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. It was fear. She was scared to lose her first friend all because she was a princess.

"Hold him for me...there are two more men...around here somewhere." The princess didn't open her eyes and Sierra wasn't expecting her to. If she did, she'd see the wounds that she bared up close.

Turning around sharply, she shook her bloody open palm to get some feeling in it otherthen it being numb. The kunai she took peirced all the way through it. It cut open the main artery and was pouring blood from teh room. If she didn't hurry up, she could die from massive blood loose. She was even surprised she was still standing never mind the fact that her clothes were hardly recognizeable under blood. The only thing that seemed not to get anything on, was her face. it was kinda funny in fact.

"You should be dead now by all the wounds you have. But I'm even more amazed by how you and your damn dog managed to take out two of my men!" A blur shot in front of her and another in back of her at the same time. Sierra didn't have a chance to defend herself and at once, she was roundhoused in the head and felt a kunai driven into her side. It would've lodged into her back if she wasn't roundhoused. Her face slammed into the tree branch and the princess screamed, opening her eyes just as Sierra slammed into the tree branch.

One of the men twirled around at the scream and all at once, his hand wrapped around the princess' throat and slammed her into the trunk of the tree. Hikaru fell out of her hands from the impact and her hands wrapped around the man's hands. "Your friend there has given us enough trouble. Now I have the chance to kill you once and for all. Your death will be the soul reason for a war raging between the two villages. We tried to stop the young Genin from killing you, but you were dead before we killed her on the spot. A good story, no?"

The princess gasped for breath and her fingernails scrapped at the man's hand to try to take it off her neck. Her mouth was opened in the form to scream, but nothing came out, being stuck in her windpipe.

"Let her...go!" The man turned his head at the vicious growl and a wicked smile came across his face as he watched Sierra shakily get to her hands and knees using one arm.

"You can't possibly continue fighting with one arm! Are you retarded or something!" Sierra's head was slammed back down into the branch by the same attack that she brought down one of the men, a loud grunt escaping her lungs.

Her body hurt all over and her world spun around her uncontrollably, adding to the lightheadedness. She couldn't give up, not when the princess was in danger. She would show them. Show them that she was worth the effort tio be a ninja. No one was going to call her worthless or look down at her for never amounting to anything. "I...won't...let you ...hurt her...!" She grunted, rising to her hand and knees again, panting heavily. It was taking everything in her power to breath, the blood from her collarbone wound leaking into her lungs from the inside.

The man infront of her started laughing and raised his leg up, going to kick her, when she launched up, grabbing his ankle and with one swift movement, slid onto her back and slamming the bottom of her feet into the back of his leg. She felt the bones of his leg break under her feet and a loud pain filled scream erupted throughout the forest, bouncing off the trees.

Sierra didn't waste her chance to lundge at the man holding the princess by her neck and she collided into him, ripping his hold off the princess. The two was thrown off the branch and they both slammed onto the ground, the wind knocking out of the guy, as Sierra's wounds splurted out with blood, causing her to let out a pain grunt, thrusting her chin in the air.

The princess, who collasped on her hands and knees on the branch, coughed for breath, not believing that she just escaped death for the third time in her life. She looked up when she heard faint growling and saw Hikaru painfully scraping his paws into the tree branch with only three paws. He was trying to fall over the edgeto help his master.

"No...dog...stay, "The princess coughed for more breath, crawling her way over to where the dog was almost over the edge. He would surely die if he fell at this height without the use of all four paws and the princess knew this. Her hands wrapped around the puppy's small body and she brought him close to her chest, looking at where the screaming man still continued to scream, clutching his broken leg. She moved alittle to the side, not wanting to be anywhere near him and suddenly, a blur shot in front of the guy, another man looming over the screaming man. Her eyes widened in horror as blood sprayed from the man, his screaming instantly stopping. Hikaru growled and whined at the same time, pulling weakly on the princess' kimono. She had to get away!

The princess sprang to her feet and ran down to the base of the branch, looking around for somewhere she could go. To her left, there was nothing except for another tree, but the jump was to far for her to reach and to her right was only a small branch that floated feebly in the wind, it being no bigger then the length of her arm.

"Don't think you can get away from me."

She gasped and watched in horror as the man slowly made his way towards her. The way a huge smile played across his face, he knew she had no where to run. The princess clutched Hikaru to her chest as if to protect him from harm and she could only watch as he came closer and closer to her. She could only watch helplessly with large terrified eyes, when suddenly, Hikaru launched himself out of her arms. The man let out a confused yell as Hikaru's jaws latched onto his juglar and the princess, narrowed her eyes, before she grabbed the branch next to her. Just as she thought, the branch was easy to break off and with one sharp tug, it broke, sending her stumbling backwards, landing on her butt. She quickly scrambled to her feet and yelled, " BASTARD!!" swinging the branch behind her. Hikaru saw the branch coming towards the man and quickly allowed himself to be thrown off by the man just before the branch snapped across the man's face. The force of the branch hitting his face, was so much that the branch snapped in half and the man was thrown off the branch, with a yell.

The princess watched as the man plummetted towards the ground and stood still, only able to breath hard. She still held the broken end of the branch and it slowly dawned on her that she just defended herself. The branch slipped from her fingers and she collasped on her knees, not taking them off the man on the ground. She did it on her own. But she didn't like the terrified feeling that it left her with.

Sierra fought for breath as she laid still her chin still in the air, since she found it easy to breathe that way. The man besides her also fought for breath, but he quickly recovered, his eyes widening with anger, towards the in pain Genin. She could feel the anger coming out of him, but her body was done, and she knew it. Even if she tried to move, it would be useless. Her right arm was unmovable and her hand was in way to much pain to even twitch. Nevermind the fact that it was spewing out her blood. She sent out a silent prat for someone to save the princess, but part of her knew it would fall on deaf ears.

**"PIERCING FANG!!!!!"**

Sierra's eyes widened as two huge tornados came towards the man looming over her that instant and the man's scream echoed in her ears.

"SIERRA-CHAN!" Sierra moved her eyes to the side and she thanked anyone who could hear her up there as she saw the rest of team eight running towards her. She smirked when she realized Hinata didn't stutter for the first time when she called her name. Leaving the rest of it up to team eight, she closed her eyes and fell into the unconciousness that she was desperately trying to fight while the princess was in trouble.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Soooo...now that my crazy moment has subsided for now, I can't believe I wrote two whole chapters in one day! You should all be thankful since I usually take a week to complete just one. Send me love and I'm too tired to write anymore so...you know what to do..**

**fanofonepiece**


	6. Reminicing of the past

**Hello everyone!I'm on my sixth chappie! Wow!...I never went up that far! I'm so proud of myself!! Well...I don't know what wlse to say except for the disclaimer...hehe...since I kinda sorta maybe scared everyone who worked with me...away...in the last chapter...hehe...(Sweatdrops) Maybe I should get rid of the mallot...**

**Disclaimer: I do not, will not, ever, own Naruto**

**Enjoy...while I go sell my mallot and look for more people to work with...ugh.**

_' flashbacks ' _** Just so all of you know and no one gets confusalded!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Are you sure that there was nothing else internal?" The silver haired Jounin asked, watching the nurse who had just came out of the room where one of his students rested in critical care.

"The doctors did everything they could to sew up the wound in her collarbone, but they can't be sure if the muscle will work until she wakes up." The nurse explained and Kakashi nodded, signaling that the nurse could go.

"Kakashi-sensai!" He turned around and saw Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke running towards him, Naruto the one who yelled his name. He sent out one of his nin dogs, Pakkun to go and find the rest of his team when he got word of Sierra's state. "What happened to Sierra-chan!" Sakura yelled, the instant she reached him, as what he expected.

"It seems from the information team eight gave me, Sierra was attacked by missing nins of the mist. She seemed to have protected the princess, with the cost of almost loosing her life."

"WHAT!?" Naruto yelled and Sakura gasped loudly, making Kakashi wince slightly. He should've let the life part out. Figuring that he should calm them down before they thought their teammate would die, he interjected, "Don't worry, she's in critical condition, but the doctor's don't know if she will make it through the night from all the blood she lost." Naruto's and Sakura's face twisted into more horror and he sweatdropped. He wasn't made for reassuring people.

"Kakashi-sensai!! Your making it worse!" Sakura yelled and Naruto yelled right after, "Stop making it seem worse then it is!!"

"Ssssshh!" A passing by nurse scolded and the two genin's snapped their mouths shut.

"Sensai, are we able to see her?" Sakura asked, once the 'sshing' nurse turned the corner. He shook his head and Naruto yelled, "Why not!" "You're in a hospital dobe." Sasuke, who everyone forgot was there due to lack of talking, said, giving Naruto his infamous glare. The blonde saw this and growled, "What was that Sasuke-tem--" "Naruto! Shut up and don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that!!" Sakura slammed her fist into the top of the blonde's head to shut him up. It worked and Kakashi-sensai sweatdropped. He still wondered if passing this team was a good thing.

"To answer your question Naruto, not even I am able to visit her until she wakes up, but even after that, we're going to have to wait until she's questioned."

"Questioned? What for!?" Sakura interupted and Kakashi nodded. "ANBU officers are going to want to know what happened and determine if the village could be in danger."

"But she'll be exhausted when she wakes up! Don't they care about that?" Kakashi looked over at the pink haired girl, understanding how she was feeling. He had watched the two girls become good friends during the long hours of training and knew it was hard for the girl to understand why she wasn't able to see her. Glancing over at Naruto, he saw the same kind of worry in his blue eyes, but in a more determined, I'll-kill-those-bastards, look, most likely for the men who attacked Sierra. He too, had made good friends with the girl, but in a brother sister way.

"ANBU officers are only doing what they have to for the village. They aren't suppose to worry about the well-being of one ninja at the cost of millions of people." Kakashi said and Naruto's face darkened.

"Sierra isn't _'just'_ a person. She's just as important then any one of those millions of people."

Sakura looked over at the angered blonde and watched him with wide eyes. She's never seen him look that angry, even at the times that he was faced in near death situations where one of their friends were in danger.

Kakashi stared evenly at his student and said, " I never said that Sierra wasn't important. She's part of this team just like you, Sakura, and Sasuke. She holds great importance to us, as everyone she's met."

Naruto's seemed to get a little less darker and he didn't have time to say anything, when the door flew open, a nurse screaming, "SOMEONE GET THE DOCTOR!!!"

"Sakura, get the doctor! Naruto go with her!" Kakashi ordered and turned towards the nurse, "What's happening!?"

"She's going into convulsions!!"

The words stung at the three genins, and Sakura and naruto wasn't able to move. Their feet were frozen at the realization that their friend was in a emergency.

Kakashi, sensing that his students were still there, whirled around and ordered, "Get the doctor now!" That seemed to snap the two out of their terror and both of them started running down the hallway, Naruto screaming, "WE NEED A DOCTOR!"

"I need help holding her down before she opens her wounds!" The nurse panicked and kakashi nodded, signaling that he was going to help. The nurse quickly whirled around and ran back into the room, ordering the silver haired Jounin how to hold her.

Sasuke, ouside the room jogged slightly towards the entrance to the room and froze in place as he saw a heavily bandaged body jerking in the bed, Kakashi-sensai holding what seemed to be the body's shoulders. His eyes widened, something that only rarely happened, but staring at the jerking body he suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He never thought that the girl, who he thought was almost someone equal to him, he'd never admit that she was exactly one hundred percent equal, was in such a helpless state.

Kakashi held down Sierra's shoulders with one hand as he held her stomach with his other hand. His visible eye was widened to the point it was shaking ((A/N: you know how in the shows they do a close up and it looks like their eyes shaking? That's how it looks,okay?.)) The oxygen mask that was over Sierra's mouth fogged by desperate breathing, noise escaping it. Sierra was fighting for breathing and Kakashi could feel the girl's heartrace slamming against her chest a mile per second. They needed a doctor now or she would surly die.

"Move out of the way!" A man's voice yelled and Kakashi was quickly ushered out of the room, four nurses taking the position that he was controlling. The door slammed on his face and he stared at the door, his visible eye opened wide. He could feel his students lingering behind them, fear radiating towards him where he stood, most likely coming from Naruto and Sakura, but part of him knew that Sasuke was in fear too, even though the teen never showed it. But sure enough the teen was radiating the feeling, just not as strongly as the other two. And for once, Kakashi didn't care about the way he was showing so much emotion in front of them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Hey, you're Naruto Uzamaki, right, the loudmouth in the class?'_

_A young blonde boy turned around at the call of his name and his eyes widened at the somewhat shorter brunnette girl who stood in front of her._

_The girl smiled when she saw the look of surpise on his face and asked for his name was what she said. He nodded, unsure where this was going and part of him felt like she was going to be another one who will tease him, just like all of the kids in the class._

_'You're a pretty cool person. Wanna play tag?'_

_The blonde's eyes widened and he looked at her, hoping that she wasn't playing around with him, one of those sick joke's to get his hope's up. But it confused him when he saw sincereity in the green eyes looking over at him._

_' Well are you coming, or are you going to sit on that swing all day?' The brunnette asked, putting her hands on her hips, impatiently. _

_'You're serious?'_

_The girl gave him a wierd look and she said, ' Why would I ask you if I didn't want to play?'_

_The blonde mulled over the thought for a moment, before a wide grin spread across his face._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto slowly paced in front of the door where his friend was in and glanced at it every so often to see if the door would miraculously open within the next millisecond. The room became extremely quiet and the silence had him knawing in the inside that something was wrong. No hospital room that had over ten nurses and two doctors should be that quiet.

Sakura was just as worried as Naruto was, but she didn't move from the seat that was given to her, only wringing her pink clothing tightly in her hands. Even if she wanted to move around like Naruto, she couldn't. Her body was to afraid that if she moved from that spot, the door would open and bad news would only come. So she stayed put.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Sakura-chan, do you need help?'_

_The pink haired girl looked up from the ground that she was just kicked upon and her eyes widened, up at a small girl, no bigger then her. _

_'Huh?'_

_"I asked you if you needed help. You need someone to help you up, so I asked if you needed help. No one else wants to and I don't see anything wrong with you.'_

_'You're not going to tease me, b-because of my f-forehead?'_

_The brunnette looked up at the girl_

_s forehead like she was just seeing the size of it and the pink haired girl lowered her head back towards the ground, seeking solance in the dirt in front of her face._

_'What's wrong with your forehead? I don't see anything wrong, except that you were pushed into the ground. So you need to get up darn it.'_

_To prove her point, the girl grabbed the pink haired girl's arm and with all her small might, hosted the girl up to her feet._

_Surprised, the girl stumbled some, but the brunnette held onto her arm until she was steady, saying, 'There, doesn't that feel better? I'm sure your friend Ino-chan, wouldn't like it if you stayed there and cried.'_

_The girl's eyes widened in surprise and the brunnette smiled. _

_'What are you staring at me like that for? Did I do something wrong?'_

_The pink haired girl shook her head._

_'Then what's with the look? You're supposed to thank me and since I think that playing tag with me is a thanks enough, you gotta play. Fair enough?'_

_The pink haired girl's eyes only got a lot more wider and she thought over what the brunnette said, before slowly nodding her head. Just as she nodded her head, her arm was grabbed and the brunnette pulled her along with her as she started laughing._

_Little Sakura only managed to keep up with the laughing girl as she stared at her and slowly, a smile came to her face, followed by laughter._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

(Some where else in the village)

"So sis, how's he doing?" Kiba Inuzuka asked, crouching down where a small box held Sierra's medium sized pup. His sister, Hana Inuzuka, the best veteranarian in the village, knelt near the box. She looked up when her brother walked into the room. "He should be fine, just needs to rest for a small while and let his wound heal some. The kunai didn't penetrate anything internal. Do you know anything of his owner?"

Kiba shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, "Why should I care, it's her fault anyway."

"Kiba." He ducked his head some at the warning tone in his sister's voice. No one messed with Hana Inuzuka unless they wanted the Haimaru triplets sicced on them, not even her brother.

"What?" He growled sheepishly and Hana eyed him sharply. "You of all people should know better. We need all the ninja's in the village, and this little guy's owner is a part of those nin's, as is you. You should care about everyone in this village."

Kiba snapped his head to the side to avoid his sister's gaze. "Not that losing one more will hurt. Million's die everyday. We found that out when dad died."

Hana gave her brother a sympathetic look. She was still grieving over their father's death, but she knew Kiba was grieving more then she was.It hit him pretty hard when he found out, and this was at least six years ago. He was nine at that age and loosing their father was in the worst thing possible for him.

Kiba didn't see the look, but he felt it and said, "Stop giving me that look already."

Hana's look disappeared and was replaced by her normal cool self, fixing him with an even glare. "Why don't you go find out how Team seven's cooping, find out about that's girl health, and if she's awake, tell her that her pup needs to rest and that there's nothing life threatening."

Kiba whirled his head around, "Why do I hav--"

"Now, Kiba." Hana interupted and Kiba snapped his mouth shut, storming off a second later with a loud growl.

Hana watched her brother depart and one of the Triplet's whined, placing their muzzle on her shoulder. She glanced at her companion, before a pressence was made known in the room, where Kiba just stormed out of. Hana didn't have to turn around to know who it was. She sensed that her mother was watching the siblings exchange long before they started talking. "He's going to learn the hard way that everyone in this village is important."

"He already knows that, Hana. He's just to pig headed, taking after his father might I remind you, to show that he knows it. Sooner or later he will confront that and when he does, it'll be his choice to embrace it, or leave it."

"But that's what we both fear. What if he leave's it? What will we do then."

"It'll be just all the more harder on the road to becoming a ninja."

The sentence hung in the air and just like that, Tsume Inuzuka's pressence disappeared, leaving her older daughter to think about it. She sighed and put her hand on the drugged puppy before her, stroking it's light golden fur slowly.

_'He can't make that discision alone. Someone has to show him the right path to choose.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oooh..that's deep!!You all probably wondering where this is going to go..well your just going to have to wait until the next chappie!!!!**

**Oh! And I found new people to work with! And those same people bought my mallot!! (pumps fist in the air) Hit two birds with one stone!! Go me!**

**fanofonepiece**


	7. Grown up

**Ello everybody! Okay, to clear somethings up before I get reviews, the last chapter was mostly about some of Sierra's past where team seven was involved. Sasuke didn't have a flashback with 'little' Sierra, because he didn't know her until she came into team seven, more explaination later in the story. I don't want to spoil anything else! **

**Gaara: Get on with the story before I kill you.**

**Me: -screams and finds a table to hide under- I wish I didn't hire him!!!!!!!!! SAVE ME!!!!**

**Itachi: fanofonepiece does not own Naruto.**

**Me: -whispers- someone save me from these people. I knew I shouldn't have gone down that alley...(The sound of sand coming towards fanofonepiece) HELP ME!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sierra slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she felt when she started to regain conciousness, was pain. Endless, mindnumbing pain. Why did stab wounds hurt so much? She wondered partly who was the moron that invented weapons for anykind of protection or attack. Because when she found out, she was going to kill him the first chance she got.

She slowly moved her head to the side and noticed all the machines around her, and the fact that a really itchy oygen mask covered her mouth and nose. She was in to much pain to remove the annoying object, finding it annoying the first time she had one of these things on her face. She fell off a cliff to avoid shuriken from a spar with Sasuke and didn't see the cliff until she fell off it. That was the last time Kakashi-sensai went anywhere near cliffs for a long long time, but not until after the time Naruto fell off it. No one really cared at that incident, since he was acting all high and mighty.Everyone knew that it was charma coming back at him.

Sierra heard the door to the room she was in open and turned her head in the direction. "Oh!" Her head moving made the nurse jump a foot in the air, clearly not expecting her to be up. "Your up! The doctor said you were sure to wake up at least tommorrow!" Sierra didn't make a move to do or say anything. She just wanted the pain to go away and fearing that it would get worse if she did anything.

"I'll go get the doctor!" and the nurse flew out of the room, the door slamming closed behind her.

Sierra found her wierd.

A few seconds after the door closed, a loud, "SHE IS!!" was heard on the otherside of the room and a small smile graced the brunnette's face. She knew who the voice belonged to, even though her senses were swirling on and off like she was stuck on a never ending merry go round. At least she knew that Naruto was there and probably Sakura too. She'd be surprised if Sasuke was there, but she didn't mind if he was or wasn't. She had her two best friends there and that's all that mattered.

The door opened again and this time two nurses, a doctor and two ANBU officers walked in. A hawk and a cat. The two officers made Sierra frown and the pain seemed to double. Great, she wasn't even able to relax a bit, before they came! She wanted to wait at least a couple of days til she was well enough to move at least a finger!

The ANBU officers took guard at the door and the doctor walked up to Sierra, snapping her eyes off the guards.

"Well there, Sierra-san, I'm glad to see that your a wake. You were out for quite a while and we almost lost you for a moment, but don't worry, the problem was avoided, by our specialist. Before the ANBU officers talk to you, I'd like you to move your left arm. You are aware of the kunai that ripped your muscle completely?"

Sierra blinked as a confirmation and the doctor nodded. "Well, move your arm. If you are unable to, then let's just say, you won't be a ninja anymore." She looked at him like she was saying in her eyes, your-freaking-kidding-me-right?

The doctor seemed not able to read the look and Sierra refrained from rolling her eyes. Wasn't doctor's supposed to listen to their patients?

Doing as she was told, even though she knew she was going to regret it, she clentched her right hand as she clentched her teeth together. Pain was the only thing that came out from the wound on her collarbone and she grunted, breathing harder into the clear plastic mask, fogging it everytime she exhaled. Her left arm felt like it was being torn off even when she tried to move her thumb. The pain caused her to grunt loudly and throw her chin in the air, screwing her eyes shut, but she wasn't going to stop her from moving the wounded arm.If she lost her arm, it would be the end of being a ninja and she wasn't going to accept that. Not until she was deprived of life.

"Sierra-san! Stop moving! You'll open the wound!" The doctor panicked. He wasn't expecting her to continue trying to move it, knowing that since the surgery that went on only a day ago wasn't even remotely starting to heal.

Sierra only grunted more and clenched the sheets near her right hand until her knuckles were white. She felt the doctor and a nurse grab her right shoulder, the doctor repeating over and over again to stop trying for now. But she wasn't, not until her hand went into a complete fist. The pain was excrusiating and she could feel the other wounds on her body tear slightly, when suddenly her bad arm was grabbed, forcing it into the bed. Her eyes snapped open and Kakashi-sensai's voice swam over the doctor's voice. "Relax, Sierra. You don't have to prove anyone right now."

Kakashi-sensai looked at her calmly and Sierra gasped out, "Sens.." His visible eye turned up into a crescent and he removed his gloved hands from her arm. "You can prove yourself when your body's healed and come back to train. Just let your body rest before your in here longer." She could only stare at her sensai and slowly, her hand started to let go of the sheets.

The doctor saw the teen loosening up and let out a small sigh of relief, after turning towards the Jounin in the room, besides her. "Thank you Kakashi-sensai, but you're going to have wait outside until it is alright to come back in with the rest of your team." Kakashi nodded once before disappearing in a poof of chakra smoke. The doctor rolled his eyes and said, "He never uses the door. What's the sense of having one when he doesn't use it?" One of the nurses giggled and the other one said, "But he's a looker." The doctor rolled his eyes again. He reminded himself to find different nurses soon.

"Anyway, Sierra-san, it seems the surgery worked and will just need to rest up until it completely heals, along with your other wounds." He ordered authoritively, before turning towards the awaiting ANBU officers, giving them a slight nod and motioning for his two nurses to follow him.

The two ANBU officers waited until the door closed after the doctor, before they made their way towards her. The hawk talked first. "The princess of the hidden village of the mist has informed us that you were attacked by five men, killing three of them and Kiba Inuzuka of team eight killing the other one. Before you killed any of them, did they say there was going to be an attack of any more?"

"An uncoming war?" The cat cut in.

Sierra shook her head. "They wanted...the princess dead to start a war...going to blame..it on me..for her death. They wanted..." Sierra grunted from the pain of just talking that her collar wound caused. The ANBU waited for her to continue, the hawk glancing at the door hearing someone yell, "SHE SHOULD BE RESTING!"

"Quite an interesting bunch you have out there. The last of the Uchiha's and the Kyuubi bearer." The hawk said and Sierra growled out, "He has a name you know.." The hawk turned towards her and a chuckle escaped his lips.

"Pay attention, rookie." The cat ordered and the hawk straightened up at the command. There was a reason why Sierra hated ANBU, and this was one of the reason's. They get to cocky for their own good.

Ignoring what the hawk said, she continued, "to have a war starting between the two villages."

"Did they say anything else?"

"No."

The hawk and cat nodded, before the hawk quickly ran through handsigns that were hard to decifer unless the person watching had a Sharigan eye. A second later, the hawk disappeared and the cat nodded at Sierra once again. "Sorry to have bothered you so early. The hokage will be pleased to know that the village is safe and you are awoke."

Sierra was unable to reply anything back since the cat did the same thing as the hawk and was gone in a flash of chakra smoke. She watched where the two once stood, before letting out a slow grunt, relaxing her muscles that tensed up when she talked to the two. She didn't realize that they tensed until the slight knawing ache in her shoulders let her know.

She closed her eyes and silently listened to the sound of the oygen machine beeping everytime that she took a breath. The beeping was quiet, not enough to disturb or annoy someone, and Sierra caught herself thinking if the people who designed the machine put that in mind when the built it. They were genuis's to her for the little beepy noise.

Sierra drifted off back to sleep, the thought still on her mind, along with the fact that Naruto was going to be mad that she fell asleep without him seeing her when she was awake. Oh well, he'll have to get over it. She was in too much pain to talk anymore. Maybe, just maybe he'd understand. The boy never stayed in the hospital for more then a day, even if his life was once in danger. He didn't like hospitals and neigther did she, but she was to lazy to move or object.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naruto, be quiet. She's still sleeping." Sakura whispered threateningly, daring the blonde to be even a little loud or she'll trow him out the room's window.

Team seven made there way into the room a couple of minutes after Sierra fell asleep, Naruto and Sakura a bit disappointed that she was, but they decided to stay in the room. They wanted to be in her pressence at least for a little while, confirming for themselves that the teen was still the person they were worrying about for the longest of times.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensai, was she, you know, " Naruto fidgetted in his seat and the ero-sensai looked up from his newest novel of Itcha Itcha paradise. He bought it a little while ago, using Sierra making it through the night as a excuse to buy it. ((A/N: hehe..pervert.)) Naruto looked over at the Sensai, not sure if he should say what he wanted to say, but his concious beat him over. "Was Sierra-chan the same?"

"What's that supposed to mean, Naruto. Of course Sierra's the same. W-why...why wouldn't she be?" Sakura stuttered, making Kakashi and Sasuke look at the girl. She was putting on a strong face, but the two of them could tell it was only to fool them and Naruto, since the blonde wouldn't be able to tell the difference. Sakura never stuttered unless something was really bothering her. Naruto was to stupid to notice that, unlike the guys.

Naruto looked at her surprised and explained, "I don't know...I just thought...that she...well-Kakashi-sensai, was she still the same? Just answer the question."

Kakashi looked back down at the dirty book and replied, "Yes, Naruto. She was the same determined girl that you all know."

Everyone heard the blonde let out a small barely audible sigh when a groggy voice said, "You're all to loud."

Sakura and Naruto gasped and both of them nearly shot out of their seats, yelling, "Sierra!"

Sierra smiled behind the mask she wore and glanced at her two friends that were at the side of her bed instantly, noticing with surprise that Sasuke slowly walked over to her. Sakura also noticed this and a smile came to her face, before she said/scolded, "Are you alright! Don't ever do anything like that again you hear me!" It made Sierra smile more and Naruto yelled, "You baka, since when do you act all brave and manly like that! When you get better, you better take me to get ramen or I'll never forgive you--" "NARUTO! DON'T THREATEN HER AND WHAT'S WRONG WITH GIRLS ACTING STRONG!!" Sakura hollared, slamming her fist into the top of Naruto's head. The blonde let out a loud yell, slamming face first into the floor and Sierra laughed despite the pain in her ribs.

Becoming embarrassed, Sakura blushed and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, being caught in the act of being abusive towards the dumb blonde.

Kakashi walked over to Sierra's bed and finally glanced out of his book to look down at the wounded girl. "How you doing, Sierra?" She smiled up at her sensai and grunted out, "How do you think I feel? You have a damn kunai shoved into your collarbone and then tell me how you feel." The silver haired jounin smirked under his mask, getting the hidden humor. '_Yup, she's still the same girl despite her wounds.' _Kakashi mused and Sierra let out small grunt when she turned to the side, the feeling of something missing coming back to her. Something was missing, but when she looked at the people in the room, they were all there. What could be missing?

"Genin Sierra!!" A loud voice boomed, snapping her out of her thoughts, and suddenly Sakura and Naruto were pushed out of the way, revealing a very worry stricken young princess. At the sight of seeing the young Genin all bandaged up, but slightly smiling, the princess let out a loud sob, before drapping herself over the now very surprised teen.

Sierra's eyes widened and she glanced up over at Sakura and Naruto, who were also looking on at the scene in front of them. "Can I have a moment alone with the princess, I'll call you back in when I'm done."

Sakura and Naruto exhanged a glance at eachother, before Naruto shrugged and brought his hands behind his head, "Yeah, well hurry up, I want to talk to you more about how your going to buy me ramen when your out of the hospital." Sakura urked up in anger and yelled, "Naruto!" He heard the anger in her voice and let out a wail of, "WAIT! SAKURA-CHAN!!!" running out of the room with Sakura right after him. They only left a small puff of dirt on the ground.

"Get some rest. I'll tell Naruto and Sakura to visit you tommorrow after training. Having them around won't make you become better." kakashi informed and Sierra blinked in response to the departing Jounin, who waved his hand in the air as he walked past her. His trademark good-bye.

Sasuke turned around, stuffing his hands in his pockets, and headed out also with a 'hn.' as a departed word. Sierra sweatdropped, but knew that was all she was going to get from the raven. She guessed that it was enough, since he did actually come see her, even if he had nothing else to do.

The door closed behind Sasuke and just as the sound of the latch closed, the princess' sobbing grew louder, shaking the whole bed almost. She was holding them in when team seven was in the room.

Sierra didn't move, though she couldn't anyway, and just let the princess cry on her until she was ready to calm down. It took a little while for her sobbings to receed even alittle and finally the princess raised herself off her, much to Sierra' spleasure since when the princess sobbed, it was annoying her wounds on her side and back slightly to the point they were itchy.

"I-I'm sorry...I'm not as strong as you to...hold them in any longer."The princess said, her voice shaking from all the crying she did, as she turned to look at Sierra.

"Do me a favor and take this stupid mask off." The princess looked surprised for a minute, before grabbing the mask on Sierra's face and pulled it off. "Thanks..that thing was annoying."

The princess found that funny some and a small laugh came out of her throat. She rubbed her hands over her eyes and sniffed.

"Stop that crying, I'm alive aren't I?" Sierra asked with a smirk and the princess sniffed again as she wiped her hands down her face again. "Yes..I'm sorry." "Now why are you apologizing for? Jeez, princess, your not acting much like a princess in front of me."

The princess looked at her confused for a moment, before she laughed. A real laugh, not something forced out because of the situation in the room. Something that princess never did in her whole life.

"Do I need to? I don't like to be a princess anyway."

"Nope."

"Huh? Nope?" The princess looked at Sierra confused. She didn't understand what that nope meant.

"Nope, as in you don't have to act like a princess in front of me. We're friends and I don't see why you should."

The princess smiled and she nodded her head.

The rest of the afternoon, Sierra and Minako, as the princess wanted Sierra to call her that from now on, were left alone talking and actually becoming better frineds. It was a turning point to the princess and the whole time they talked, a small bird, no bigger then the size of a baby's fist perched on the windowsill that was next to Sierra's bed. The bird, even though no one would know who or why the bird was there and unafraid of the two teen's laughter at different times. The bird, was Minako's father, watching her from one of his famous jutsus. He always knew that the princess would break down and during his life, he tried to have a friend for her, but nothing ever worked. he found out that maybe, just maybe, the princess wanted to make a friend on her own, and she did. It was the happiest day for the King and without a peep, flew into the air, back to where he came from. he didn't need to watch over her anymore.

Princess Minako had grown up without him.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So...you like it? I had to add something sweet in the end, even though I don't think that it went with the small princess arc. I wanted it to make it clear that the princess was no longer a witch and basically matured. So send some love and let me know how the ending was! I need some support people, cause I might just do another arc, before actually getting to the Kiba goodness!!**

**fanofonepiece**


	8. That missing feeling

**Chappie 7 (does a happy dance) I can't believe I'm on a roll with this story!!! ' Tis happy girl! N/E ways, I managed to buy Kiba back with millions of promises not to go anywhere then four feet of him, but not that darn Uchiha or his brother...but I nearly lost my life trying to explain to Gaara that he wasn't in need anymore...let's just say I don't need both of my arms anymore...you all should be happy with my insistance on continueing the story...Gaara thankfully left my right hand so I can write and type...Instead, I got Shikamaru and 'tis even happier!! **

**Shikamaru: So troublesome...just get to the disclaimer already.**

**Me:Fine. Don't have to be rude.**

**Shikamaru: ... **

**Me:I do not own Naruto or any of the characters...STOP LOOKING UP AT THE CLOUDS AND DO YOUR JOB!!! (mutters) Maybe I should've kept Gaara...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sierra limped silghtly down the path, making herself unknown to all the people on the street, by taking the alleyways. If anyone saw her missing from the hospital, she'd be in huge big dookey trouble. Leaving the hospital with only four days of relaxation, right after surgery not to mention, she was sure to become in trouble, either from the doctor, or worse, her sensai. Kakashi was going to be more then angry when he finds out she wasn't in bed. So would be Naruto and Sakura, she could careless about how Sasuke would feel.

But she had to leave. She had to see Hikaru. She hadn't seen the pup for six days, (two of the day's she slept through) and the missing feeling was knawing constantly in her stomach. No doubt that her pup was feeling the same thing. She didn't know how he was doing. Was he living? She didn't even know that. So, she was going to find out. But...first she had to find where he was...

Sierra heaved herself to the side of the alley, resting her good shoulder against it. The thought of waiting one more day passed her mind, but she shook it away as fast as it came. She didn't care about the wounds she carried. What did matter was her pup. Her collarbone bleed slightly through the tight bandages and the stitches tightened everytime she inhaled. The wound did hurt, alot, but it wasn't that serious. Well, that was what she thought.

She watched the people pass by on the far end of the alleyway where she was resting, for a couple of minutes. Thoughts about the first time she met Hikaru slowly resurfaced in her mind, and strangely enough, through all her pain, she smiled.

(Back at the hospital)

Sakura walked down the hallway where Sierra's room was located. In her hand, was a small vase with one pink fully blossumed flower resting in it. It was a gift to the short haired brunnette, specifically picked out by Sakura herself, having to put up with Ino to get it. Ino was in charge of the families flower shop for the day, and Sakura cursed herself for picking today of all days to get a flower for Sierra. The blonde just had to pick a fight with her.

"Oooh! That Ino-pig! Wait 'til I gat my hands on her!" The kuniochi bunched her fist up, fire bursting around her from her angry inner Sakura. "How dare she say I have no chance with Sasuke-kun!"

A nurse suddenly ran passed her and she snapped out of her anger, turning around to watch her. She wondered what that was all about, when another nurse ran passed her, yelling, "Search the whole hospital! How can someone just disappear!"

Sakura's eyebrows knit together and she watched where the nurses turned the corner, before shrugging her shoulders, "What kind of idiot leaves a hospital when their injured?" She continued walking down the hall and when she reached Sierra's room, the vase slipped out of her hands, crashing to the floor in a million pieces. The room was empty, the side window wide open, along with the I.V machines beeping, the tubes, flapping in the wind that was coming from the window. Her green eyes widened and she could only stare at the open window. Apparently she had nothing to say, finding that her friend was the idiot that had left.

(Some where in the middle of the Konoha Village)

Sierra slammed into the ground with a grunt, her good hand twitching some in the ground with each breath she took. She was to tired, unable to go on anymore and needed to sleep. It was calling her and her eyelids were starting to drop. Part of her wondered if the sudden sleepyness was because of her opened wounds or maybe she was over excerting herself. Nah, it was because of her wounds. She was NOT going to become weak because of a few wounds.

"You know, laying on the ground must be pretty uncomfortable."

Sierra didn't have to look up or even blink to know who appeared beside her. "Not...really. It's better...here then at the hospital really..." She breathed and the person next to her crouched down, placing their hand on her shoulder. She tried to raise herself up alittle, but she didn't even make it up alittle before she fell back into the ground. Her muscles were spent and everytime she took a breath,it felt like she was inhaling icesicles. "I...knew someone would..be looking for me..."

"Not that your escape wasn't pretty cool, but you could die if you don't get back to the hospital."

Sierra looked up at her sensai, giving him a look that basically said, _'You're crazy.'_

Kakashi-sensai smirked under his mask before picking the wounded girl up into his arms, bridal style. Sierra didn't complain, or to put it bluntly, she didn't have the energy to, but she grabbed onto his vest, stopping the Jounin from moving. "Wait, I didn't come out...here for nothing...I want..to...see Hikaru." She looked up at him to show she was dead serious and Kakashi looked down at her for a second. His gut told him to bring her to the hospital (it was the sensible thing to do), but the look that he was receiving, he had to argue with his gut.

"Fine, but then you're going back to the hospital."

Sierra managed to smile and closed her eyes, before letting her head fall into his chest. She was going to rest until they got there. Hopefully, Kakashi knew where her absent pup was._ 'At least he better...'_ She wasn't going to risk her life just to become lost in the village without seeing Hikaru. That would be beyond stupid and a waste of her recovery. But technically, this wasn't called recovery.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hana looked up from what she was just doing, at the pressence of someone in the front of the window in her room. It didn't take long for the pressence to be known and her eyes widened at the sight before her,but only for a minute. "What's going on here?" She demanded, rising from her seat. "I only take care of animals."

The silver haired man nodded his head and the young girl in his arms lifted her head up off his chest. "I..came to see my...dog...Hikaru."

Hana took a surprised step back and blinked a couple of times. _This_ was the owner of the golden pup? She was the same age as Kiba! She expected the owner to be at least around her age. But she wasn't able to get the full story on what had happened, but she got enough to know what happened to the dog from her little brother.

She pointed at the wounded girl, "You own the puppy?" Her finger dropped awkwardly when the girl nodded. She was embarrassed to say the least, but she wasn't going to show it.

"We'll make it a quick visit, she needs to get back to her bed." Kakashi added in and Hana stared at the girl for a momnet, before slowly nodding. Motioning in back of her, the man disappeared in a poof of chakra smoke and reappeared a second later next to her. Hana didn't waste any time to lead them to the room where she placed the said puppy, and upon opening the door, she was jerked yet again in a state of shock. She had never got the puppy to bark or even wag it's tail when she coaxed him to, and she was a dog specialist! But when the door opened, a small sharp yip filled the air, followed by the sound of a tail slapping against wood reaching her sharp ears. The puppy was acctually moving!

"Hey boy..." Sierra whispered as Kakashi walked over to where a medium sized box held the puppy in, slowly crouching down low enough for the girl to touch it.

With shaky fingers, Hana watched the girl slowly reach down to stroke the puppy's small head and she felt the Haimaru triplets approach her. They smelt the scent of unfamiliar blood and came to investigate. She glanced down at them for a split second, before looking back over towards the scene in front of her. It peaked her intrest some, how a young girl clearly had a tight bond with a dog. And the said girl wasn't from the Inuzuka clan.

"Sorry...I hadn't seen..you in a while..." Sierra didn't care that there was people in the room, watching her exchange. She needed to reassure herself that the puppy knew she didn't abandon him. Softly stroking his head she added in, "You did great out there...made me proud..to call you...mine."

Hikaru let out a small yip, trying, and failing, to get to his feet, but Sierra could feel how much he missed her, just by the touch of her hand on his small head. It was weird in fact, that there was an invisible bond that she shared with the pup, even after the small amount of time they spent together. "Don't get up..you'll hurt yourself..silly. You need..some rest.." Hikaru whined some and his tail thumped loudly on the floor, picking up speed.

"As do you." Kakashi voiced, bringing Sierra back to the reality that she wasn't the only one in the room. She had forgotten eveyone instead of Hikaru. With one last smile and a lingering rub on Hikaru's head, she whispered, "I'll...come visit you...when I c-can..." Hikaru whined and her smile faltered. Why couldn't he come with her? That feeling of something missing will come back and Hikaru would think she was abandoning him. He was abandoned once, and she wasn't going to let it happen again. But she knew she couldn't. The hospital didn't have what he needed unlike the Inuzuka household. She didn't know much about the clan, but they had dog companions, and Kakashi assured her that Hana Inuzuka was the best veterinarian in the whole village.

"It's...okay..." She rubbed his clean golden fur delicately. It seemed that someone gave Hikaru a bath to wash off all the dried on blood that matted his fur not to long ago.

"Let's go." Kakashi said, and Sierra didn't take her hand off of Hikaru's head until it was dragged off when Kakashi stood up. She recoiled her hand to lay on her stomach and Hana took it as the right time to ask, "Kiba didn't come by anytime did he, Kakashi?" Kakashi looked up somewhat confused. He didn't think that the brunnette knew him, but he quickly recovered. "Not that I know of."

Hana growled to herself and dark thoughts on how to punish her brother quickly passed through her head. He said he did. Just wait til he got his rude awakening of pain for lieing to Hana Inuzuka! "Very well, but now since the owner is here, Hikaru, as you called him, is doing pretty well. The wound on his side didn't puncture any vital organs, but it did scrape against his left rib cage. So the wound will be a little bit more painful then originally if the kunai had punctured his side."

Sierra blinked. What was what now? Her dog was going to be in more pain!? She wished she had enough energy to voice her discouragement, but based on the look she received from the vet, Sierra guessed that the lady knew what she was thinking. "You have nothing to worry about, the antibotics will numb the pain for him."

Hana held back a smirk when she saw happy relief pass across the girl's face.

"We're leaving now." kakashi interupted before Hana had a chance to say anything else, instead, she nodded and turned around to escort them out the way they came, but his the pair's pressence disappeared as soon as she turned her back. Kakashi had used his vanishing jutsu.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, I know this one is shorter then the last couple of chapters, but I didn't want to start a new idea that was for the next chapter in here, so it's short. **

**Shikamaru: Just get over it like normal people...**

**Me: That's it! keep up your bad mouthing me and I swear you're going out in the street again!**

**Shikamaru: Like I care...so troublesome. It'd be better then staying in a closed up room...**

**Me:GRRRRRR...You're so lucky I'm to tired to kick you out myself... SECURITY!!!**

**(security come and drag out a willingly Shikamaru) **

**Me: What's the point in getting over excited about something like this...Now if he at least struggled a little it would've made me feel the least bit happier...Now I have to find someone new. Maybe Naruto is in need of a non paying job...HEY!! NARUTO!!!**

**(fanofonepiece has now gone to go look for Naruto somewhere around er home.)**


	9. Three more weeks

**Okay, so I haven't found Naruto yet, but when I do, I'll bribe him with Ramen, but until I do, I asked gaara to come back and work with me until the time being, under one condition. I give him cookies as pay. easy right? I'm hoping so...N/E way's..TAKE IT AWAY COOKIE MAN!**

**Gaara: ...**

**Me: Uh, gaara, that meant it's your cue to say the disclaimer.**

**Gaara: ... Where's my cookie's or you die.**

**Me: EEP!Sorry! (Throws a package of chips ahoy cookies at him.) I didn't forget!!! ;;;**

**Gaara: fanofonepiece does not own Naruto...(sounds of cookies being crunched )**

**Me: Good gaara!! (beams proudly)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Good, can you squeeze my finger now?" Sierra complied and the doctor's smile grew. "Okay. Well, your arm passed the test. The surgery went well." Sierra loosened the hold she had on the doctor's finger and she asked, "So does that mean that I can finally go home?"

The doctor looked down at her, stopping what he was writing on his clipboard and blinked a couple of times. "Well, I don't see why not, but you won't be--"

Sierra pulled the blanket off her and was out of the bed in a minute, already halfway out of the room by the time that the doctor was able to say what he had to. She knew where she was going to go and she was going to go as fast as she could.

It's been a week since the visit she had with Hikaru and she was a good girl, staying in her bed, despite the death threat she recieved from Sakura when she got back to the hospital that day, doing what the doctor's wanted her to do. So it wasn't her fault that she wanted to go see him, and technically, she did get a clean bill of health from the doctor, so she could basically leave. Which she was going to do, which she was doing at that exact moment, heading the the middle of the villages' main road, to go see her puppy. She was partly amazed that even after the two weeks of being in the hospital, and unable to train, that she could still keep a fast pace. She was already halfway to the Inuzuka residence and she wasn't the least bit tired.

It didn't take her long to reach the residence and she was in so much of a hurry that when she was just about to jump over the gate, she didn't see a familiar brunnette was laying in the place that she was just about to land until it was to late. Sierra didn't have a chance to move since she was already in the air and unable to do anything about it, she tried to move at least a little to not hit him with all her weight. It was only seconds until she let out a oof, the person under her letting out a surprised yell from the sudden weight in top of them.

Dirt flew up in the air around the two people, Sierra ontop of the brunnette, who was just woken up, and the brunnette yelling, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!??!!"

Sierra rocketed off of the brunnette, who turned out to be Kiba from Team 8, and yelled back, "Who sleeps in front of a gate where no one could see someone??!!!" She wasn't known for becomin angry so fast, but the fact that he snapped at her was something she really didn't like. Who's stupid enough to sleep in front of a gate anyway?

"That's not even the point!!!!" Kiba shot up to his feet, a kunai whipped out from his waist bag. He was in the position to fight. But there was a problem with that for Sierra. She was such in a hurry to get out of the hospital, that she forgot about her weapon holster and her headband on the nightstand. Sierra smirked and took a fighting stance also, confident that she didn't need any weapons to beat this moron, just her fists.

"I don't care if you just got out of the hospital, " Sierra glanced down at the bandages on her arm, "I don't like trespassers in my hom--"

"Kiba, she is here to see her dog."

Kiba dropped his guard at the new voice and so did Sierra, but she didn't drop it fully just in case the brunnette decided to randomly attack her. The intruder was the same woman that she met when she last visited Hikaru.

"You're telling me that she can just jump into our yard unannounced, " Kiba pointed his kunai at Sierra, glaring at her like she just tried to kill him. The action only caused her to glare back. What right did he have to be mad at her? Sure, she fell on him, but it was an accident. Not like she wanted to land on him. Ew!

Hana Inuzuka just watched her little brother as she made her way towards the two teens, putting one hand on her hip. "I should hope that my services to her animal is enough for her to come. Stand down Kiba, or I'll have Tsume deal with you on her time." Kiba's eyes narrowed even more at the way Hana referred to their mom. Had she forgotten who she was to her? "That another way to treat mom the way you do?" He snapped.

Hana's eyes widened for a brief moment. Kiba was never known to snap at her about the way that she reffered to mom. She glanced at Sierra. Especially not in front of complete strangers. What was on his mind? She recovered from her shock after a couple of minutes and stated evenly, " It does not matter." The comment only caused Kiba's eyes to narrow more and snap around, growling for Akamaru to come with him. The small white dog had jumped out of his jacket only seconds before Sierra landed on him.

Sierra watched slightly curious at the descending brunnette and part of her wondered if she should apologize on waking him up. But the other part had the feeling that her landing on him wasn't the only reason he was angery.

Hana watched her brother go, before turning back towards Sierra, catching her attention with a, "Follow me." She made sure that Sierra heard her, before leading the way into the house as Sierra made light conversation.

" I know I haven't came by in a while, I wasn't allowed out of my room...for, er...certain reasons, but how is Hikaru doing?"

Hana glanced back behind her. "He's doing quite well, except for the fact that I wasn't able to get him to acknowledge me when I tended to him." Sierra smirked and looked down at the wood floor. " He's usually like that around other people when I'm not there. He expects me to introduce him to new people."

"You know alot about him for someone that has only had him for a month." Hana said. Sierra's smile only grew more, and she was about to answer her when a sharp yip sounded off behind her, making her pivot her body around some. She blinked, seeing Hikaru limping towards her. Hana was just as surprised to see the pup out of the room that she put him in for the whole week. She just checked on him not even thirty minutes ago and he was resting in his basket. How'd he get out? The sound of more pawprints coming towards them answered her own question for her.

The Haimaru triplets walked up behind Hikaru, coming to a stop beside him. The sight made Sierra smile before she turned towards Hana. "Inuzuka-san, they're yours right?" Hana glanced back at the triplets then back at Sierra, nodding slowly. The slow nod confirmed to Sierra that it was an unusual sight, but she didn't have much time to dwell on it, since Hikaru sprang towards her with a yip, running as fast as his wounds would let him.

"Hikaru..." Sierra whispered and it felt like slow motion had seized the world in it's grasp, as she crouched down, catching the pup in her arms. Hikaru yipped and barked, nuzzling his muzzle into Sierra's cheek, licking it as his tail wagged a mile a minute on her stomach. She laughed and rubbed his head over and over again, trying to calm him down, at least enough to have him stop licking her.

Hikaru had felt the lone feeling just as she had. Sierra held the pup close to her, squeezing him lightly to show she wasn't going to let him go for a long time. "Good boy." She whispered, resting her cheek ontop of the pup's head.

Hana, who had been watching the scene before her took a step back, placing both of her hands on her hips, with a approving smirk on her face. She had just recently heard the whole story from a ANBU officer when she went to visit the Hokage and even she had to admit, that the girl was careless, but none the less...she really didn't have a word to describe what she thought of the girl. Glancing at her nin dogs, she narrowed her eyes at them to let them know they are in major trouble and she was going to punish them severely when she got the time to. The triplets whimpered and bowed they're head in submission, making Hana smirk.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But Hokage-sama! I am perfectly capable of taking another solo mission--"

"Silence Sierra. You have just come out of the hospital two days ago and even Hikaru is not completely healed." The hokage cut off, placing his pipe to rest on his lips, giving the young genin in front of her an even stare. Her bandages were still visible on her left arm and around her neck, signalifying that the girl wasn't nearly done enough healing to take on any mission for that matter. She ran a high risk for tearing her shoulder muscle from the stitches the surgery had placed in her. He couldn't take that risk and loose a valueable ninja this young.

"But--"

"Sierra. Hokage-sama is right. You're not ready to go on any mission at this time. At least not now."

Sierra glared over at her sensai before abruptly standing up form her bowing position. With one glare at the floor, Sierra stormed out of the hokage's office, slamming the heavy door on purpose to show her anger at the two men. How was she supposed to show she was worth more then what people believed her to be when she couldn't even do anything to help the village? It just made her beyond furious! She could still do the things she had to do, even with those stupid wounds.

Sierra clentched her fists by her side and growled, " I have to show them."

"Sierra-chan!"

"Naruto, wait up!"

Sierra didn't have to turn around to see who had called her name, but she did anyway to see Naruto, Sakura and Hikaru running towards her. They were waiting for her and Kakashi-sensai to come out, but when they only saw Sierra come out, they got a worried.

"Yeah?" She tried to hide the fact that she wanted to slam her fist into the nearest wall, hard enough to make a large hole. Too bad Sakura saw through the fake smile she plastered on her face.The pink haired girl furrowed her eyebrows some and took a step towards the girl asking, "Sierra, what happened in there?" "Yeah, Kakashi-sensai is still in there, but your...not." Hikaru sneezed his agreement.

Sierra glanced at her three friends, before letting her head drop slightly. " The hokage doesn't think that I have enough strength yet to take on any mission's with you or go on any solo's, because of this wound."

"Huh? But, the doctor--"

"I know what the doctor said, I just-" She ran her hand through her short dark red hair frustrated. " The Hokage said I can't and his word is boss."

"He's an old geezer anyway, what does he know?" Naruto said, putting his hands behind his head, with his trademark smile going with it. It did make Sierra feel a little bit better, but not fully. She wanted to train with the Team 7 again, but had orders to stay out for more then three weeks. Like staying in the hospital was bad enough.

"He knows enough to keep me out of training and missions, come on Hikaru." Sierra called for the golden pup and waved a goodbye to the others, saying, "I think I'm going to go home for the day. I'll see you guys around."

"Oh, okay." Sakura murmured and watched as her friend started walking away from her and Naruto. Her green eyes scanned Sierra's back sighing to herself. It was wierd being the only girl in the group and she liked it better when Sierra was there to help her with some of her Taijutsu.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So I know this is a little short and all, and that it was remotely boring, but I needed to add this in before I get to the stronger points in the story...besides...I'm running out of cookies to give Gaara. Can you believe that he can eat a whole pack of cookies in less than thirty minutes??Well I better hurry up and get some more before he's done with the last one!!!**

**fanofonepiece**


	10. Before the chuunin exam

**Hey! I'm back and still with everything in tack!! Gaara has been comtempt with the million's of boxes I gave him and to tell you the truth,I have to wonder where he holds all of that. I mean he has no fat on him. (Sigh) I think I won't dwell on the idea...Well thank you all who have gave me great reviews and I promise to keep working on this story!! I love the support!!**

**Kiba: fanofonepiece does not own Naruto...and thank heaven's she doesn't**

**Me: No I just use you along with all the other's! (insert evil laugh)**

**Kiba: (steps away) Hey, what did we promise?**

**Me: (sighs and shuffles feet) Not to get within two feet of you...**

**Kiba: and how many are you away from me?**

**Me: (looks and sees that he's only two inches away) hehehe...um...I'm move now..**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sierra balanced perfectly on her tippy toes as she walked on the edge of the riverbank. She's been doing this for the longest time to train throughout the years. It strecthes her balance to her limits and she likes it. A smile came to her face whan she thought about what Kakashi-sensai has told her. He always told her that balance was one of the key importances of being a ninja. Without balance, a ninja will surely fail the mission.

" I wonder what Iruka-sensai's doing." She wondered outloud to Hikaru, who was laying down on the side, out of her way, when she reached the end of the small river. Hikaru raised his head at the wonder and wagged his tail some in agreement. She smiled and hopped off the rocks. "Let's go see him. He should be out of classes for now." Hikaru yipped and got to his feet without any wince or whine from his side wound, making Sierra smile. He was finally healing nicely with the help of Hana nee-san's treatments. She had to admit that the veterinarian did nice work.

Looking down at herself, she winced. She wasn't healing all that well on the otherhand.Her shoulder was bleeding through the bandages and some of the wounds on her side were extremely itchy through the night, causing her to scratch it until they to began to bleed. Sierra was never a good relax and heal kinda individual. More like train till she drops kind.Well having a tough childhood, it made her become that way. If she wanted to prove herself useful, that is.

"Come one. If Kakashi-sensai saw me training today, I could be in some real trouble."

Sierra walked past Hikaru, making her way back into the middle of the village. She was going to drop in on Iruka-sensai before he had any chuunin missions today. She's been meaning to ask the older man if he knew when she was able to rejoin Team 7 again. Kakashi-sensai couldn't be found when she wanted to ask him and even the Hokage wasn't able to see her today. It's been a busy day.

The two nin's arrived at the ninja academy in a couple of minutes, Sierra finding that jumping from roof to roof would heighten her speed from all the relaxing she did for the past week and made a mental note to work more on it on her way back.

"Huh? Sierra-chan?"

Sierra let out a surprised yell, fallng off the roof that she was just scanning over and landed backfirst into the ground, right in front of the man she was just about to see. "Ah! Iruka-sensai!" She yelled, jumping to her feet and rubbed the back of her neck nervously. Being caught on doing what you're not supposed to do, especially by someone who knows you well, isn't a good thing. Sierra had to play out of it fast. "Er..I can explain--"

A sharp bark erupted from behind her and Hikaru latched onto the back of her shirt, growling playfully.

"Hikaru!! No stop playing!!!!"

Iruka watched as his old student began to wrestle with her nin-dog, and he questioned whether he was seeing things. "Ne, Sierra-chan..." Sierra stopped, pinning Hikaru to the floor with a big frustrated smile on her face. The golden pup wanted her to tell him the truth, but she didn't , so he took matters into his own hands, er..paws. "Hehe...something wrong Iruka-sensai?"

"I was about to ask you the samething." The teacher deadpanned and Sierra sweatdropped, glancing down at Hikaru who was struggling under her, even going as far as biting her hand that was placed on his shoulder. "Aren't you supposed to be resting?" Iruka crossed his arms over his chest, giving the young genin his famous teacher stare, that everyone had at least once when they were in his class in the academy.

"Uh..y-you see, I." Sierra snatched her hand out of Hikaru's mouth, stumbling to her feet. She had no idea what to tell him so that she would get out of trouble. Too bad she was already in it.

"Sierra-chan." Sierra could hear the impatience in Iruka's voice, signaling that he'd know if she tried to lie out of this one. She hated that he had that sense, but she guessed that is why he was a teacher.

"Okay fine," She dropped her shoulders and sighed loudly , "I was training and I know I shouldn't be, but come on, Iruka-sensai! I've already rested enough and I think that I should work on training again being because I haven't did it in a whole while..." Sierra let her shoulders drop even more and didn't notice that Iruka was smiling some, his hands dropped from their chest, putting one on the top of her head. "Huh?" She looked up under her hand to see him smiling. " That's just you Sierra-chan. Just take it easy alright. You have people worry about you." He rubbed the top of her head for a minute before letting her go and walking away.

Sierra turned some to watch him go, before glancing up at the top of her head. _'People acctually care?'_ Hikaru slowly got to his feet, nipping at her kneeas he did so, before watching the older man leave, too. "What do you think Hikaru? Should we go rest?" Sierra said outloud, not removing her eyes from the back of the teacher. Hikaru didn't even bark, the both of them stood where they were, letting a slight wind buffet them slightly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ne, Sierra-chan!!!"

Sierra graoned, rolling over in her bed. The door has been pounding for the last five minutes and she was purposely trying to ignore it. It it weren't for a very stubborn blonde continueing to knock on it.

Hikaru whined some and snuggled closer under her blankets to block out the noise also, but to no avail.

"Go away Naruto-kun!!! I'm trying to sleep!!!"

"But we need you today! You can rejoin Team 7!" Sakura added in, before Naruto yelled, "Ne, Come on!!"

Sierra blinked a couple of times before yelling, "WHAT!?" launching out of her bed and night clothes in one swift movement. She pulled her clothes on with just as much swiftness and called to Hikaru before making a dash for the door. It swung open and she yelled, " Why didn't you tell me! Come on!"

Sakura and Naruto were surprised by the swiftness of their friend, but they both recovered, yelling, "Wait for us!!" Taking after her and Hikaru, who were already halfway down the street.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ne, Sasuke-kun!" The young kunoichi greeted upon arriving at where team seven was supposed to meet and the raven looked up at the new voice. He almost smirked on seeing Sierra, instead, crossing his arms over his chest. "Aren't you supposed to be resting, Sierra-chan?"

She smiled. She clearly saw the almost smirk and it made her feel good inside that the raven actually missed her. Hikaru yipped and wagged his tail at Sasuke, before launching towards Naruto, who was just catching up with her, Sakura behind him.

"I've done enough resting." Sierra informed and Sasuke gave a slight nod, before a loud pained yell erupted in the air.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!! IT'S EATING MY LEG!!!!!!"

Sierra didn't have to turn her head to see that Naruto was being attacked again by Hikaru, but she did anyway and sweatdropped at the desperate attempt the blonde was doing to get the small dog off him.

"Naruto! You'll hurt Hikaru!" Sakura yelled, slamming her fist into the back of Naruto's head and the blonde let out another yell, rhis time from slamming face first into the ground. _'At least it stopped him from screaming...'_ Sierra mused silently to herself, flicking her hand to the side to have Hikaru let go of the unconcious blonde's ankle. The pup did as he was told, jumping off of Naruto and landing right next to Sierra. She gave him a disapproving look and he answered with a wag of his tail, panting. Sierra sweatdropped again. What was she to do with this pup?

"It's good to see that you're all back to your oldselves again."

Sierra turned around to see Kakashi-sensai poof in front of the team and she smiled, flicking her brown hair behind her shoulder. "Nice to see you too Sensai!"

His visible eye curved up into a crescent shape and Hikaru yipped, wanting to get some attention too. Kakashi obliged, bending down to rub the pup's head for only a minute before standing up in his usual posture. Sierra took it as a cue to get down to business and glanced down at Hikaru, before scooping him up in her arms.

"I'm just as glad as all of you that Sierra is back, but I have four pieces of paper that you all might be interested in." He took out the papers he meantioned and Sierra found herself leaning forward to get a better look of them. She was curious on what they were. "Papers? For what?" Sakura voiced out Sierra's thoughts and Kakashi passed them out to each of them, handing Naruto's to Sasuke until the blonde woke up. Apparently, Sakura added a little to much force to the blonde's head.

"They're for the chuunin exam. Do whatever you want with them, I don't care, but I think that you're all ready to take it."

"The chuunin exam? You really think that were ready?" Sakura asked and Sierra looked up at her sensai, " I heard about these from Iruka-sensai. He said that only skilled genin could qualify for it."

"Chuunin exam!!??!!" The loud yell exploded around the team, signaling that Naruto was concious again and Sierra turned to him, filling him in on what he missed. "Kakashi-sensai thinks that we're ready to take it."

"Hn. Dobe, you wouldn't even make it. Give it up before you hurt yourself." Sasuke cold voice said.

"What was that Teme!?" Naruto whirled around at the blonde, suddenly angery, "I would make it! You should just give up before **your** hurt!!"

"Hn. Not likely-"

"Enough you two, fighting isn't going to get more information from Kakashi-sensai." Sierra interupted, glancing at each of the guys, before back down at the paper in front of her.

"The papers are only good until tommorrow so I suggest that you make your mind up quickly on what you want to do.I'll meet you all back here tommorrow at the usual time." And with that, Kakashi-sensai disappeared in a poof of chakra smoke leaving the four genin to look down at the paper they held in their hands.

"Sierra, do you think that we...can do this?"

The brunnette turned around at the uncertainty in Sakura's voice and saw that the pink head was looking down at the paper. She looked small so suddenly, just like the day Sierra met her. "That's only for you to decide. I think you can Sakura." Sakura didn't meet Sierra's eyes and the brunnette furrowed her eyes sympathetically.Truth was, she didn't think that even she was ready to take the exam. She still couldn't control her chakra and control Hikaru on basic commands.

"Well I'm going to take it and pass it!"

Sierra glanced at the blonde forcing on a smile. She was excited to finally be back with the team, but hearing about the chuunin exam, suddenly turned out to be a bad day. She looked over at Sasuke. He was ready to take it, being the toughest one in the team, but...She turned towards Naruto, the blonde did show that he wasn't a weakling and she believed that he wasn't even without having to see him fight. It was only her and Sakura that were lagging behind, being they the only girls there.

"Ne, Sakura, why don't we worry about this until tommorrow. I can go for some hard training." Sierra asked, pocketing the paper into her small hip bag, not caring if the dreaded paper wrinkled or ripped at the moment. Maybe if her and Sakura trained for a good two hours, they wouldn't feel so worthless compared to the two boys.

"Huh, but we should-"

"I don't think we should worry about it until tommorrow, " Sierra started to walk past the other kunoichi, towards the sparing trunks, pushing her free hand into her pocket. She did glance back at the girl behind her shoulder to see that she attracted Naruto and Sasuke's attention as well, "You all coming? It's an open invitation." Hikaru yipped in agreement and Naruto gave his trademark smile, yelling, "Last one to the sparing trunks buys me all the ramen I want!!" No one had time to respond back to the blonde, since he took off running without a warning, leaving Sakura, Sasuke, and Sierra behind, blinking confused for a minute before Sakura hollared, "NARUTO UZAMAKI!!! GET BACK HERE!!!" launching herself after him angrily. She wasn't going to be paying for Naruto. He'd eat her out of her allowance for a month!

Hikaru leapt out of Sierra's arms, not exactly knowing why his favorite blonde was running, but he was running all the same, and if he was running, then that meant time for play with Naruto's ankle again.

Sierra laughed as she saw Hikaru take off after the blonde and the florescent haired girl, before turning to Sasuke who looked like he was unsure if he wanted to run after Naruto, or pay for the blonde's ramen. The sight made her smirk and toss her hair behind her shoulder. "You know, Naruto eats **alot** of ramen." She made sure there were lots of emphasize on the word alot. "So if I were you, I'd, " She took a couple of steps towards the raven, grabbing his wrist, "Start running before I make you pay for all of it!" And with that, she dragged Sasuke along with her for a moment, laughing when he tried to pry his hand out of hers, growling, "Let me go, moron!"

"Not until you start running like you mean it!"

The raven growled, before starting to push his feet faster, pulling his hand out of hers. She gasped by how much speed he was going and noted the smug smirk on his face. The smirk only caused her competitive side to come out, making her smirk also as she pushed herself harder out of her casual running speed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of the day, it was Sasuke who grugdingly bought Naruto his supply of ramen, but Sakura and Sierra bought him his bowl to make him feel better, in the words of Sierra.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So I had to leave it off on that note so I could start the exam on a new chapter! Oh and I think Kiba is reducing the restaining order some because he trusts me a little bit better!! Yay me!! Well...that's all I can think of saying right now, so...byebye!!**

**fanofonepiece**

**(Some where in the background, Kiba shouts: I DO NOT TRUST YOU!!!! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!??))**

**he..he.. you all didn't hear that...**


	11. A chance meeting with Hana Inuzuka

**Chapter 11!! Wow! I never made it this far!! You should all congratulate me!! Nah, I'm jus' kidding, you all reading 'A genin life' is good enough for me. Thanks to all that reviewed, I'm really glad people acctually like this story because of the you know...marysue I added in. I just like adding my own creativity to my favorite anime. I don't see anything wrong with it. Anyway, enough of my blabbering and on with the story!**

**Kiba: Finally, I thought you'd never get to it...**

**Me: Keep pushing it Kiba, I can easily replace you.**

**Kiba: But you won't because you love me to much, remember?**

**Me: JUST GET ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER!!**

**Kiba: Fine, fine. fanofonepiece does not own Naruto or me for that matter.**

**Akamaru: Arf!**

**Me: (mumbles something about, can to****o**** replace you..it would just take some thrapy..)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Today was the day. The day Sierra was supposed to hand in the chuunin exam paper. Too bad she held the blank piece of paper in her hands, not having any thoughts on filling it in.

She wasn't ready, and she knew it. But that wasn't the only thing that made her just stare at it. It was the fact that she was basically proving all the people that doubted her, right.

The paper fell out of her hands and she let out a long drawn out sigh, letting her head lightly fall on the kitchen table. She wasn't going to show up for practice today, so she wouldn't have to see Sakura's and Naruto's face when she declined the exam. She had no other choice. She definately wasn't ready to fight againstany of the other Genin. The fight outside of the village proved that. She nearly lost her life, not including Hikaru's and the princess', just because she couldn't protect someone. How was she supposed to be sure that she wouldn't slip up and ruin her chances of going far?

Hikaru looked up at the distressed genin from his spot on the floor and then glanced at the slip of paper near him. His eyes fell some at the failure smell emitnating off of his friend and whinied. He could tell just how much that paper was affecting Sierra, and he wanted her to do what was right. Something told him that the paper was important for her and possibly him.

Sierra raised from her seat, not wanting to remain in the house where Naruto or Sakura could find her, and walked towards the door, strapping her headplate on her knee, having removed it for comfortable purposes. She was in the process of strapping her kunai holder to her thigh, when Hikaru dipped down and grabbed the chuunin exam paper in his jaws, prancing towards where Sierra's fanny pack thing rested. He placed the paper in swiftly before Sierra noticed the bag missing and once that was done, the golden pup grabbed the bag in his jaws, dragging it with him to where Sierra stood, still strapping on her kunai holster.

Once Sierra had finished the kunai holster, she noticed Hikaru standing next to her with her pack and she thanked him, rubbing her hand on his head as she took the bag out of his mouth. "Good boy." She praised and clipped it on, opening the door and walking out of her apartment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru pranced a couple of feet away from where Sierra laid down in the meadow of grass that overlooked a calm flowing river, her hands behind her head. She was hiding in case anyone decided to look for her, at least just until the sun set and the chuunin exam thing was done. A brave cricket hopped onto the middle of her stomach and she found herself staring straight into it's huge black eyes, that just happened to stare right into hers. After a couple of seconds of more seconds, Sierra found the bug annoying and shifted some. The cricket jumped off to the side back into the grass and she sighed again, looking up at the drifting clouds. So she had to admit. She was bored beyond anything and just laying here waiting wasn't fun. It definately wasn't remotely fun.

Sierra glanced over to where Hikaru was sniffing around or occassionaly pouncing on the many crickets that hopped in front of him. Feeling her eyes on him, Hikaru raised his head to look up at her and she smiled, looking back up at the sky.

The chuunin exam ran through her mind once again and she caught herself thinking the worse of it. Seeing Hikaru injured by one of her comrades was the most powerful thought that she had. How would she be able to face any of them if they did hurt her companion? Knowing that they were the cause Hikaru was once in pain.

She closed her eyes and shook her head to shake the images out. She didn't open her eyes and decided that maybe she should get some sleep to pass the time away.

Suddenly, Hikaru let out a loud yip then a growl, making Sierra's eyes shoot open and instantly jumping to her feet. The growl always alerted her of someone Hikaru didn't like and most likely, she didn't like either. She was right. Standing only a couple of feet away from where Hikaru stood, was Kiba Inuzuka and his small dog Akamaru. She narrowed her eyes to hide the surprise he gave her and Kiba did the same.

This was where Kiba would hide from his sister when she wanted him to act like an assisstant vet on one of the clinics busy days. He definately wasn't expecting anyone to be here and of course was just as surprised when he saw that it was that Team seven girl. A growl escaped his throat and Akamaru jumped out of his jacket, landing in front of Sierra's pup, growling and baring his teeth.

Hikaru did the same and hunched over even more to look threatening.

Sierra noticed the hard hostility between the two dogs and frowned since she could definately feel hostility coming from the brunnette directed solely on her.

"Why are you here!" Kiba demanded and Sierra narrowed her eyes even more, until they were no more than slits. He had no right to ask that! She wasn't doing anything wrong.

"That's none of your business and I suggest you call off your dog before I'm unresponsible for what he does!"

That only seemed to make Kiba angrier and he growled, "Call off your mutt first!"

"First of all, Hikaru is not a mutt and he's doing nothing wrong!" Sierra yelled back and whipped out one of her kunai's from her pack on her hip. This was going to become a fight, both of the young genin knew it once Kiba stepped foot into the clearing. Both of them had a strong hate for each other for some reason, but Sierra blamed it on the way Kiba gave her an attitude when they first actually met. It didn't help with that time she landed on him that one time either. Apparently, it had made more hostility pass between them.

Kiba also whipped out a kunai and growled, " You better leave the meadow now, kid, or I won't take responsibility for my _own_ actions."

Sierra pulled her right foot back some, and clutched the kunai tighter in her hand, now having the weapon in front of her in the defensive position. "I was here first." Sure, she sounded like a child, but it was true. She did find the meadow first before the obnoxious brunnette did.

"Let's go, Akamaru!" Kiba yelled, launching towards her. Akamaru took off after him, jumping into Hikaru who let out a loud menacing bark when they collided. Sierra glanced at the dog pair on instinct, forgetting Kiba for a minute as she worried about her companion. A swift sound of wind cutting in half just in front of her face brought her back to Kiba and she threw her hand with the kunai up just in time to avoid the weapon from plundging into her throat. He was coming at her to kill her!

Sierra grunted, holding onto the other kunai with hers and growled, "You'll regret that!"

A smug smirk appeared on Kiba's face, making Sierra become even angrier. She twisted to the side, going to slam her knee into Kiba's side, when he jumped back, avoiding it. He jumped into the air as soon as his feet touched to the ground and he yelled, "**Double wolf fang**!" Sierra's eyes widened as Akamaru tore himself from Hikaru jumping into the air with a growl. Two large air tornadoes started coming towards Sierra and her eyes could only remain wide. She wouldn't be able to avoid both of them at the same time.

Hikaru let out a loud bark, running towards her, just as everything seemed to go into slow motion. She could only watch as the tips of the tornado made their way towards her and was just about to reach her when suddenly, something collided into her side, lifting her off the ground.

The ground split up just as the two tornadoes hit the ground and a loud voice yelled, "Enough!"

Sierra looked up in surprise when she noticed that she was being held bridal style in someone's arms, but that wasn't the only thing that made her even more surprised. It was the fact that she was staring up at Hana nee-chan's face.

"Nee-chan?!" Apparently it was a surprise to Kiba too, who had just turned around from where he landed.

Hana let me down and narrowed her eyes at the brunnette. "I thought I'd find you here. What I didn't expect was that you of all people would attack your own comrade." Kiba turned around fully, only having moved to the side some earlier and growled, "She's no comrade of mine!"

That only caused Hana's narrowed eyes to narrow even more.

Hikaru bounded into Sierra's arm, sporting a couple of bite and claw marks from him and Akamaru's tussle, when she looked him over. Nothing to be worried about right away. But she did have to worry about what was happening in front of her.

"Like it or not Kiba, she is you're comrade and I expect you of all people to learn some self control!" Hana yelled and Sierra jumped at the fierceness in her voice. It was a little unnerving. She wished that she didn't have to get yelled at by Hana anytime soon.

Kiba's eyes narrowed and he snapped them onto Sierra. There was so much hate in his brown eyes, that it would've made a baby cry for more then an hour, but Sierra held it. She wasn't going to be frightened by some boy just for reasons that even she didn't know. Something about her being around the brunnette told her that he just plain hated her for being alive.

Hana caught the glare she was receiving and asked, "If you have something to say Kiba, then say it now instead of wasting any more of my time!"

Kiba looked surprised for a minute before he growled, storming away with a roar to Akamaru. Hana watched her brother retreat with a solemn look on her face. He never used to act like that. It hurt her some that their father's death really took a tole on Kiba and not so much her. She never really bothered with their father, but she did get along well with him during her Genin years. When Kiba was born, it was mostly him and Kiba, never so much him and her anymore. She didn't mind because she was to busy with training to become what she loved to do and just really didn't care all that much unless she was happy at what she was doing.

"Hana nee-chan?"

Hana looked down surprised for a minute, since she forgotten that the young short haired brunnette was still standing next to her. Sierra looked up at her and continued, " I know I don't know much about Kiba, but I was hoping maybe you could shed a little light on me as to why he seems to hate me so much." She watched Hana's eyes widen a little, but didn't remove her gaze. She really wanted to know. No one should hate someone unless there was a reason to. And maybe Kiba's older sister would know.

"That, " Hana looked back towards the direction Kiba retreated from, "you would have to ask him yourself. He hardly talks to me at all."

Sierra turned away to hide the disappointment in her eyes and looked down at Kiba. "Yeah, like that would ever happen." She mumbled and didn't notice that Hana caught every word.

"Do _you_ hate my brother?"

Sierra looked back up at Hana taken aback.She wasn't expecting that and she had to think for a minute. Did she really hate the brunnette? It wasn't like she acctually hated him, disliked him, yes, but that was only because he showed hostility towards her. It was only natural not to like him, but hated was a real strong word. "No..." She said cautiously heavily, "I don't like him..but hate is a strong word."

Hana smirked, liking how well that sounded and gave a nod of approval to the girl. She liked her. The girl showed potential. Hana looked down at the pup in Sierra's arm and then up at the sky, smelling the scent of unfamiliar people walking in the village. The south gate wasn't that far from the river and the wind carried the scent pretty far to get to her nose. She remembered that today was the start of the chuunin exam. She looked back down at the short haired brunnette beside her and part of her wondered if the girl was taking it. She decided against asking her about it.

"Well then, since my assisstant just walked off, you'll be taking his place."

"What!?" Sierra blurted out and was about to protest when she looked at Hana's eyes, instantly nodding her head hysterically. Hana's eyes froze her in fear of the pain she would recieve if she didn't except the command. "Yes, ma'am!" She added in to stop the evil stare from glaring at her. So she was frightened, you would be too if you seen the fierciousity in Hana's eyes.

"Very good, follow me." Her eyes held approval and Sierra let out the breath that she was holding, not knowing she was doing it in the first place.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sierra laughed as Hikaru swatted at a smaller puppy, much younger than he was, trying to get the new little admirer away from him for the fifteenth time since we arrived at Hana-neesan's small clinic. The pup was white and just had it's eyes open only two days ago. The person who owned her( The pup being a girl) was worried when it wasn't nursing from it's mother and decided after a day that it was time to bring the pup to the vet.

"Be nice Hikaru. It's just a fan of you." Sierra laughed, trying to scold the golden pup, but found it to funny to make it authoritive. Hikaru snapped a yip and gave up trying to lose the wobbly pup, laying down. As soon as he did, the white pup climbed ontop of his head, pulling on his ear that was closer to her. The scene only caused her to laugh even more and Hana walked in, wondering what all the commotion was.

"What's going on in here? Did you feed the young pup?"

Sierra looked up at the veterinarian and nodded, motioning towards Hikaru, who was now looking at her with pleading eyes to stop the pup from pulling on his ears. "Hikaru is just making friends."

"Looks more like he's trying to beg you to take the pup off of him." Hana pointed out, but her voice held amusement, enough to let Sierra laugh some more, before grabbing the white pup off of Hikaru, being extra sensitive to removing the pup's sharp teeth off of Hikaru's ear. The white pup struggled in my grip, yipping and whining to get out and back to Hikaru. Hana took the struggling pup and suddenly held it in front of her face, her brown eyes locking with the pup's. The pup stopped struggling and Sierra's eyes widened in wonder. "What did you do?" She asked and Hana put the now calm pup in her arms.

"I told her to calm down."

"And she listened? Just by looking in her eyes?" Sierra looked at the older woman skeptically, not quite believing that Hana somehow communicated with the dog.

Hana gave a slight nod and Sierra raised an eyebrow. "You are kidding, right? How am I supposed to believe that you can talk to dogs?"

"You don't have to believe me. I know what I know."

Sierra stared at Hana for a minute, then at the white pup in her arms. There really was no way that she shouldn't believe the older woman, since the pup was quiet and no longer struggling, but it just didn't make sense on how she could though. She shrugged. "Whatever. It doesn't make sense, but I guess you can." Hana smirked and glanced up at the small clock on the wall. It was about time for Sierra to go meet with her team at the entrance of the chuunin exam.

"You've done enough help for me today, it's time for you and Hikaru to go meet with your team. The chuunin exam should be starting soon."

Sierra's face fell at the mention of the exam and she quickly asked, "You don't have anything else for me to do? I-I could still help!" Hana's eyes showed confusion at the way the young genin was trying to get out of meeting her team."There is no more work for you to do."She stated and Hikaru barked, getting her attention and noticed the pup jump out of Sierra's arms, running over to where Sierra left her fanny pack bag. He scratched at the flap, opening it and his head disappeared into the said bag, returning a second later with a orange paper in his mouth.

"Hey! Hikaru!" Sierra yelled, making a move to snatch the paper out of his mouth, but he dodged her hand, prancing over to Hana nee-chan. Her mouth dropped when the pup dodged her hands and watched as Hana bent down to take the paper. She wasn't completely sure about what the paper was, but something said that it was the paper that was for the chuunin exam.

"Hmm? What's this?" Hana murmured, but recognized it just by reading the title and noticed my name and other information missing. "You have not filled this out. Any reason?"

Sierra looked down guiltily and coughed to try and get the Inuzuka siblings eyes off of her. "Well, you see...it's complicated."

"Complicated?"

"Yes."

"Do tell."

'_Why did she want to know? It's not like it's any of her business.'_ Sierra thought and glanced back up with a glare.Why of all time should someone otherthan herself want to care about her?

"Why." It wasn't a question, but a demand to know.

Hana was caught off guard for a moment and blinked. She really wasn't expecting that. Besides, why did she care? It was a mystery even to herself, but that still didn't mean she had to receive a bitter remark. The surprise quickly disappeared, replaced by that of her normal authority. "Excuse me for my question, what I meant to say it that you shouldn't be in a cell then."

Sierra's mouth hung open. Now it was her turn to look surprised. _'What the hell's that supposed to mean!?'_

Hana smirked to herself at the reaction and confirmed what she thought. The brunnette has a short temper.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Sierra refrained from saying the hell word. She was still going to give respect, even if the Inuzuka wasn't. _She_ still had manners.

"Exactly what it means," "How can you sa--" "Your team is expecting to meet you. You have no respect for them, or your sensai. You let them down."

Sierra's jaw hung even lower, to the point that it was insanely impossible. Anger bubbled in her to the point she was seeing red. '_Screw the damn manners!' _ "What the hell does that mean! I have all the respect for all of them! Their my friends!"

"It doesn't look like it, if your here and they're there." A smirk made it's way on the older siblings face and Sierra snatched the paper out of her smug little hands. She wanted respect, then she will get it. "Give me a pen."

If Hana's smile on the inside got any wider, her face would split. The only reason she saw fit to push this girl the wrong way, is because she sees something in her. That something, she is not sure yet. Just something that has to be shown to everyone else. She handed the brunnette a pen from the table next to her. Sierra snatched that too, and Hikaru exchanged a long look with the older Inuzuka sibling. He was thanking her, from the bottom of his heart.

It didn't take long for Sierra to fill out the paper and when she was done, she slammed the pen on the counter she was writing it on. "Let's go Hikaru!" Hikaru let out a loud yip and if it wasn't for Hana's trained eyes, she wouldn't have seen Sierra run past her, Hikaru exactly at the same speed. The young girls pressence was gone, and Hana's smile finally broke on her face. She turned to look at the direction Sierra's smell lingered and said outloud, "Her match should be one to watch."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**OMG!!! I'm soo sorry this is out so freakin late!!! FORGIVE ME!!! I just kinda forgot about what to write, and then there's school and all (Yes I have to blame school, because it's the perfect excuse for anyone who does have it, right?) Well do not worry!!As soon as I'm done here, I'm worring on chapter 11!!!**

**fanofonepiece**


End file.
